A Sad Story
by K15
Summary: Íîñòàëüãèÿ, Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, Ñëýø, R
1. Default Chapter

**«A Sad Story»**

**Àâòîð: Ê**

**Áåòà: ****veronica-d**

**Ðýéòèíã: ****R**

**Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: Ñëýø**

**Äèñêëåéìåð: Âñå ãåðîè ïðèíàäëåæàò Äæ.Ê.Ðîóëèíã**

**_ß ðàçäåëèëà èñòîðèþ íà ìàëåíüêèå êóñî÷êè. Íàäåþñü, ýòî  íå ïîìåøàåò ÷òåíèþ. _**

Èòàê, ÿ ñòîþ íà ñòóïåíüêàõ ñòàðîãî äîìà. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü èäòè îò ñòàíöèè íåñêîëüêî ìèëü. ß óñòàë, è ðåøàþ ïðèñåñòü íà êðûëüöî. Îíî  ñëåãêà ïîñêðèïûâàåò, êîãäà ÿ â èçíåìîæåíèè îïóñêàþñü íà íåãî. Êðàñêà âûöâåëà è îáëóïèëàñü òàê, ÷òî ïî÷åðíåâøåå äåðåâî ïðîãëÿäûâàåò ñêâîçü òðåùèíû â êðàñêå. ß ìîãó ðàçëè÷èòü ìàëåíüêèå ïðîäîëãîâàòûå êîëüöà - òàì, ãäå ïðåæäå áûëè ñó÷êè. Ïðåæäå, ÷åì ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä äåðåâüÿ ñðóáèëè è ïîñòðîèëè äîì ñ áåëûìè êîëîííàìè. Òàêèå äîìà âûçûâàþò âî ìíå íîñòàëüãèþ. Âñåãäà. Îêíà îòðàæàþò áåãóùèå îáëàêà, äåðåâüÿ ïîêà÷èâàþòñÿ è ïðîâîäÿò äëèííûìè âåòêàìè ïî êðûøå. Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå çà äåðåâüÿìè âñåãäà åñòü ïðóä. Âñåãäà ïîëóçàðîñøèé è â íåì ìíîãî ïðîøëîãîäíèõ ëèñòüåâ. È âîêðóã âñå òèõî. Ìîå ñåðäöå ñæèìàåòñÿ íåïðîèçâîëüíî. ß âñïîìèíàþ ñâîé äîì. Ïðàâäà, íàø äîì íèêîãäà íå ïðèõîäèë â òàêîé óïàäîê. Äàæå ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà óæå ìíîãî ëåò òàì íå îñòàëîñü íèêîãî, êðîìå ïàðî÷êè ýëüôîâ – îí, ÿ óâåðåí, âûãëÿäèò ïî-ïðåæíåìó  – êàê áóäòî çàñòûâøèé âî âðåìåíè. Îá ýòîì äîìå íå êîìó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ, èëè îíè íå õîòÿò ýòîãî äåëàòü. ß óñòàë â äîðîãå è ìíå ñîâñåì íå õî÷åòñÿ çàõîäèòü âíóòðü. Ó ìåíÿ ïî÷òè öåëûé äåíü, ÷òîáû ðàçîáðàòüñÿ âî âñåì. ß õî÷ó íà÷àòü ïðåæäå, ÷åì êòî-òî åùå íàðóøèò ýòî áåçìîëâèå, êîòîðîå öàðèò âîêðóã. Íàâåðíÿêà, ê âå÷åðó ìíîãî íàðîäó ïðèåäåò. Ìíå áû õîòåëîñü, ñðàâíèòü èõ ñî ñòåðâÿòíèêàìè. Ðàíüøå áû ÿ áû òàê è ïîäóìàë. Íî ãîäû ñäåëàëè ìåíÿ ôèëîñîôîì. Êîíå÷íî, ó âñåõ ïðèåçæèõ áóäåò ñâîÿ öåëü, ñâîå îñîáîå æåëàíèå, èëè íåñáûâøàÿñÿ íàäåæäà, êîòîðóþ îíè äîëãî ëåëåÿëè, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü, ñìåðòü äàðóåò èì òî, ÷òî îíè õîòÿò. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îíè ïîëó÷àò, ÷òî èì íóæíî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñòàðèê áûë íå äóðàê. Îãî, ÿ êàæåòñÿ, íàçâàë åãî ñòàðèêîì. Íî ðàçâå ýòî ïðàâäà? Íà ñåêóíäó ÿ âèæó åãî ïåðåä ñîáîé âíîâü – âûñîêèé, ïðÿìîé êàê ïàëêà äî ïîñëåäíåãî äíÿ, óïðÿìûå ëèíèÿ ðòà, è îáâèñøèå óãîëêè ãóá – ïðèçíàê ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ëþáèò ñàðêàçì. Çëîé ñàðêàçì. Â ýòîì åìó íå áûëî ðàâíûõ. Êîãäà-òî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ óìåþ îñòðèòü è ðàíèòü, íî, ïîæàëóé, îí ïðåâçîøåë â ýòîì âñåõ. ß âñòàþ è ïîäõîæó ê äâåðè. Ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå – îíà ëåãêî ðàñïàõèâàåòñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé – ïåðâîå íàïîìèíàíèå  î òîì, ÷òî çäåñü êòî-òî æèë åùå ñîâñåì íåäàâíî. È òàê æå íåñëûøíî çàêðûâàåòñÿ. Áîëüøîé õîëë – ïóñòîé, áåç êðåñåë è ëåñòíèöà íàâåðõ. Â äàëüíåì êîíöå êîðèäîðà íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå êðóæåâíîå îêíî ïðîïóñêàåò ñâåò, íåÿðêèé ñåãîäíÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî â òîì êîíöå êóõíÿ. Èíòåðåñíî, îñòàëèñü ëè õîòü êàêèå-òî çàïàñû. Âåäü, íàâåðíÿêà, âñå, êòî ïðèåäåò çàõîòÿò ïîîáåäàòü, ïîäíÿòü òîñò. Ïîãîâîðèòü. Ìû âñåãäà ñîáèðàåìñÿ âìåñòå, êîãäà êòî-òî óõîäèò. Êàæåòñÿ, äëÿ íåêîòîðûõ ýòî åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá ïîãîâîðèòü ïî äóøàì. Ñìåðòü âñåõ çàòðàãèâàåò. Äàæå ñàìûõ ÷åðñòâûõ. Îíè ÷óâñòâóþò ñåáÿ ïðè÷àñòíûìè ê îáùåìó äåëó, äàæå åñëè ýòî ñêîðáü. Íó, äóìàþ, ýòî ñèëüíî ñêàçàíî. Õîòÿ, íàéäóòñÿ, òå, êòî áóäåò ïî íàñòîÿùåìó ïëàêàòü. È ïî íàñòîÿùåìó ïðîùàòü. ß óâåðåí, Ëîíãáîòòîì áóäåò â èõ ÷èñëå. Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ åãî âèäåë, îí çàõîòåë ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü. Ïðîñòî ïîïðîñèë ïîñèäåòü ñ íèì. È ÿ, õîòÿ è äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ñàìîå ïóñòîå âðåìÿïðîâîæäåíèå, êàêîå òîëüêî ìîæåò áûòü – âûòèðàòü Ëîíãáîòòîìó ñîïëè, âñå æå ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Â ðåçóëüòàòå, ìû ñ íèì ïðîñïàëè öåðåìîíèþ. ×òî ýòî áûëî? ×üÿ-òî ñâàäüáà. ß ëóêàâëþ, åñòåñòâåííî ÿ ïîìíþ. Ýòî áûëà ñâàäüáà Ãðåéíæåð è Óèçëè. Îíè íàêîíåö-òî ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò æèçíè â îäíîì äîìå, èìåÿ óæå òðîèõ äåòåé, ðåøèëè ïîæåíèòüñÿ. Äà, äî ñèõ ïîð âñå äóìàþò, ÷òî îíè ýòî çðÿ ñäåëàëè. Ïîòîìó êàê îíè íå ïåðåñòàþò ññîðèòüñÿ ïî ëþáîìó ïîâîäó. È äóòüñÿ äðóã íà äðóãà, âûâîäÿ âñåõ îêðóæàþùèõ äî èññòóïëåíèÿ. Íî èì âñå ðàâíî – âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé, è îíè ñíîâà ïîõîæè íà ãîëóáêîâ.

Èòàê, íå ìåøêàÿ, ÿ ïîäíèìàþñü íàâåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå, çàñòåëåííîé êîâðîì. Íåñìîòðÿ íà îáèëèå ìåáåëè ýòîò äîì âñåãäà êàæåòñÿ ñëåãêà íåæèëûì. Êàê áóäòî âèòðèíà äîðîãî ìàãàçèíà, âíóòðè êîòîðîé óñòðîåíû öåëûå êîìíàòû, ÷òîáû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü êëèåíòàì îáðàçåö óþòíîãî äîìà. Âñå êàæåòñÿ åñòåñòâåííûì, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìóëÿæåé ôðóêòîâ â áîëüøèõ õðóñòàëüíûõ âàçàõ è öåëûå ñåðèè æóðíàëîâ – ñëèøêîì íåòðîíóòîãî âèäà. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ êîìíàòà, ïî êîòîðîé çàìåòíî, ÷òî â äîìå êòî-òî æèë – ýòî ñïàëüíÿ è êàáèíåò. È êîíå÷íî ïîäçåìåëüÿ. Íî îíè ïîäîæäóò. Òåì áîëåå, ÷òî îíè ïîòðåáóþò îñîáîãî îòíîøåíèÿ. Âåäü òàì, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, áûëà çàêëþ÷åíà âñÿ æèçíü õîçÿèíà äîìà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ êóõíåé íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå åñòü êîìîðêà äîìàøíåãî ýëüôà. ß äóìàþ, îí ïî-ïðåæíåìó òàì, íî îí íå ïîáåñïîêîèò ìåíÿ. Â êîðèäîðå íà ýòàæå óæå íåò êîâðîâ, ÷åðåç îêíî â êîíöå åãî êîðèäîðà, êàê è âíèçó, ïðîíèêàåò äíåâíîé ñâåò, îñòàâëÿÿ áëèêè íà ïàðêåòíîì ïîëó. Ìíå âñïîìèíàåòñÿ áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî â Õîãâàðöå – áåëûå ñòåíû, êàêîé-òî íååñòåñòâåííûé ïîêîé, êîòîðûé, âïðî÷åì, áûë è ìíîãî ïîçæå â Áîëüíèöå Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãî. Ëàäíî, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñ äóõîì è çàõîæó â åãî êàáèíåò.

Íè÷åãî ëèøíåãî. Íà ñòåíàõ – áåñêîíå÷íûå ðÿäû ñòåëàæåé. Êíèãè – êîðåøîê ê êîðåøêó, ñòîÿò ïëîòíûìè ðÿäàìè. Îíè ðàññîðòèðîâàíû ïî ãîäàì èçäàíèÿ, àâòîðàì. Ïîìíþ êàê ñòàðèê ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ ïîìî÷ü åìó. Õîòÿ ëþáàÿ åãî ïðîñüáà îòäàâàëà òàêèì ñàðêàçìîì, ÷òî åå ñëîæíî áûëî âîñïðèíÿòü êàê ïðîñüáó.

_«ß ìîãó âàñ ïîïðîñèòü îá îäíîé óñëóãå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé?»_

_«Áåçóñëîâíî, ñýð»_

_«Ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ðàññîðòèðîâàòü êíèãè â ìîåì êàáèíåòå. ß åñòåñòâåííî, íå äîâåðèë áû òàêóþ ðàáîòó íèêîìó êðîìå âàñ_, (ïðè ýòîì îí áðîñèë íåäîáðûé âçãëÿä íà ñâîþ ïàññèþ, â óãëó, óäîñòîâåðÿÿñü, ÷òî òîìó âñå îòëè÷íî ñëûøíî)_, à Äæèâñ _(åãî äîìàøíèé ýëüô)_ áîþñü, áóäåò ñëèøêîì çàíÿò ñåãîäíÿ»._

Èíòåðåñíî, êàê êòî-òî âîîáùå ìîã óæèòüñÿ ñ òàêèì ÷åëîâåêîì. 

Áîëüøîé ñòîë îðåõîâîãî äåðåâà â óãëó, ñâåæàÿ ïà÷êà ïåðãàìåíòà è ïåðî. Íè÷åãî áîëüøå – ïåäàíò äî êîíöà.

ß âñå æå ðåøàþñü çàãëÿíóòü â ñïàëüíþ – íåáîëüøóþ êîìíàòó ñìåæíóþ ñ êàáèíåòîì. Ìàëåíüêàÿ çîëîòàÿ ðó÷êà â ôîðìå çìåèíîé ãîëîâû – ïîõîæå, ýòî áûëî äàíüþ êàêîé-òî îñîáîé ìîäû. Âî âñåõ çíàòíûõ äîìàõ ÿ âñòðå÷àþ äâåðíûå ðó÷êè ïîäîáíîé ôîðìû. Âñÿ êîìíàòà îòäåëàíà â òåìíî-çåëåíûå òîíà. Êðîâàòü – íå ìàëåíüêàÿ ñêðèïó÷àÿ ñîôà, êîòîðóþ ÿ îæèäàë âñòðåòèòü, à îãðîìíîå ëîæå ïîä áàðàõàòíûì áàëäàõèíîì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ïðîòèâ âîëè ìîé ðîò îòêðûâàåòñÿ îò óäèâëåíèÿ. Êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü? ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå è ñàæóñü. Ñëîè âçáèòûõ ïåðèí ìÿãêî ïðóæèíÿò, îáâîëàêèâàÿ ìîå òåëî. ×åðò âîçüìè! ×òîáû ÿ ñïàë íà òàêîé êðîâàòè! Ïîäóøêè – èç ÷åðíîãî øåëêà. ×òî-òî íå òàê. Âñå ýòî íå âÿæåòñÿ ñ îáðàçîì êðèêëèâîãî âîð÷ëèâîãî ñòàðèêà, äîâîäÿùåãî âñåõ íåäðóãîâ è äðóçåé, à â îñîáåííîñòè ëþäåé, êîòîðûå åãî ëþáÿò, äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ. Ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ òóìáî÷êà. ß ñ åùå áîëüøèì èíòåðåñîì èçó÷àþ ñîäåðæèìîå ÿùèêîâ. Â âåðõíåì – íåñêîëüêî íîñîâûõ ïëàòêîâ, çîëîòîé ãðåáåíü, íåñêîëüêî áóòûëîê ñ ðàçíîöâåòíûìè çåëüÿìè, íåñêîëüêî ôëàêîíîâ, ñðåäè êîòîðûõ ÿ ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèâàþ ïàðôþì ìîåé ëþáèìûé ìàðêè. ß äîñòàþ áóòûëî÷êó è íàõîæó, ÷òî ïîëîâèíà åå èñïîëüçîâàíà. Çåëåíîâàòûé ïóçûðåê îòðàæàåò ìîè ãëàçà ïîëíûå óäèâëåíèÿ. Êðîìå ýòîãî òàì îêàçûâàåòñÿ ìàíèêþðíûé íàáîð. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ó íåãî âñåãäà áûëè ýòè ðóêè, êîòîðûå ñïîñîáíû áûëè ââåñòè â òðàíñ îäíèì ïëàâíûì äâèæåíèåì. Â íèæíåì ÿùèêå – ìíîæåñòâî áóìàã, åùå íåìíîãî ïóçûðüêîâ, ïîêðûòûõ ïûëüþ. ß íå ê ÷åìó áîëüøå íå ïðèêàñàþñü. ß îòâèí÷èâàþ êðûøå÷êó äóõîâ, êîòîðûå âñå åùå äåðæó â ðóêå, è âäûõàþ àðîìàò. Îí òàêîé òÿãó÷èé, ñâåæèé è îäíîâðåìåííî ãóñòîé è òÿæåëûé. ß âäðóã îùóùàþ, ñëîâíî ÷üè-òî ðóêè îïóñòèëèñü ìíå íà ïëå÷è – íå òÿæåëî, à óäèâèòåëüíî ïðèÿòíî, è ñëîâíî êòî-òî øåï÷åò ìíå íà óõî, ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà è îòêèäûâàþñü íà ïîñòåëè. Êðàåì ñîçíàíèÿ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî, ÷òî ìíå ñëåäóåò óéòè è çàíÿòüñÿ ñâîè ïðÿìûì äåëîì – îçíàêîìèòüñÿ ñ ïèñüìàìè, êîòîðûå, íàâåðíÿêà, ëåæàò â êàáèíåòå, à íèêàê íå â ñïàëüíå, ïðîïèòàííîé íåïîíÿòíûìè òàéíàìè. 

Ýòî îùóùåíèå ÷üåãî-òî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ íå èñ÷åçàåò, íàîáîðîò, êàæåòñÿ, ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå áîëåå îùóòèìûì. Äàæå øåïîò âñå ÿñíåå ñëûøèòñÿ. ß ñòîþ ó îòêðûòîãî îêíà, ìíå â ãëàçà ÿðêî è îñëåïèòåëüíî ñâåòèò ñîëíöå. Äàëåêî âíèçó îçåðî èñêðèòñÿ è îòðàæàåòñÿ òûñÿ÷à ÿðêèõ áëèêîâ. Ìíîé âëàäååò êàêîå-òî çàäóì÷èâîå ñîííîå îöåïåíåíèå. ß ëåíèâî íàáëþäàþ çà ìàëåíüêèìè ôèãóðêàìè â ÷åðíûõ ðîáàõ âîçëå îçåðà. Íåêîòîðûå ñèäÿò íà ñàìîì êðàþ. ß äóìàþ î òîì, ÷òî ìíå íàäî ïîéòè êóäà-òî, ÷òî ìåíÿ æäóò. Íî â òî æå âðåìÿ, íå ìîãó âñïîìíèòü êóäà. Ëåãêèé âåòåðîê ðàçâèâàåò çàíàâåñêó, êîòîðàÿ âîëíîé ïðèëåãàåò ê ìîåé ñïèíå. Âåðîÿòíî, òåïåðü, åñëè êòî-òî åñòü â êîðèäîðå ïîçàäè ìåíÿ, îí îáÿçàòåëüíî ìåíÿ çàìåòèò. Ìîé ñèëóýò âûðèñîâûâàåòñÿ íà ôîíå îêíà. Íåîæèäàííî çàíàâåñêà îòîäâèãàåòñÿ, è â òîò æå ìèã äâå ðóêè íàêðûâàþò ìîè ãëàçà. Ìîå ñåðäöå íà÷èíàåò áèòüñÿ áûñòðåå â êàêîì-òî òîìèòåëüíîì îæèäàíèè. ß çíàþ, êòî òàì çà ìîåé ñïèíîé. Ðóêè, íåñìîòðÿ íà æàðó, íåæíûå è îò ÷åëîâåêà ïàõíåò ñâåæèì çàïàõîì, êàêîé áûâàåò ó ÷èñòî âûñòèðàííîé ðóáàøêè, êîãäà åå ñíèìàþò ñ âåðåâêè. Âïðî÷åì, ìíå êàæåòñÿ ó íåãî âñåãäà òàêîé çàïàõ, ÷òî áû îí íè äåëàë. Øåïîò ìíå â óõî: «Ñå…

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	2. 2

«ÄÐÀÊÎ! ÄÐÀÊÎ» - ðåçêèé æåíñêèé ãîëîñ âûäåðãèâàåò ìåíÿ èç ñíà. ß ñóäîðîæíî ìîðãàÿ ñàæóñü è îãëÿäûâàþñü âîêðóã. Ñâåò ñòàë åùå áîëåå òóñêëûì, ÷åì óòðîì – ÿ ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñèæó íà êðîâàòè ñ çåëåíûì ïîêðûâàëîì, à íà òóìáî÷êå ñòîèò íåçàêðûòûé ïóçûðåê çåëåíîâàòûõ äóõîâ. ß ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ñìîòðþ íà íèõ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, à çàòåì ñ óæàñîì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî êðîìå ìåíÿ â äîìå åñòü êòî-òî åùå, âîçìîæíî óæå äàæå âñå ñîáðàëèñü, à ÿ åùå íå çàêîí÷èë ñî ñâîèì äåëîì. ß íàõîæó êðûøå÷êó íà êðîâàòè è çàâèí÷èâàþ åå. Çàòåì ÿâñòâåííûé çâóê øàãîâ â êîðèäîðå çà ñòåíîé çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ âñêî÷èòü è âûñêî÷èòü èç ñïàëüíè, ïðèêðûâ äâåðü â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò.

Íà ïîðîãå ñòîèò Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð. ß íå ìîãó îïèñàòü åå êàê ïðèâëåêàòåëüíóþ èëè íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíóþ æåíùèíó ñðåäíèõ ëåò. ß äóìàþ, îíà íàâñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ ïðîñòî Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ âñåãäà çíàåò, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü â ëþáîé ñèòóàöèè, êîãäà íåîáõîäèìî âêëþ÷èòü ìîçãè, íî ÷àñòî îêàçûâàåòñÿ íåñïîñîáíîé ðàçðåøèòü ñâîè íåõèòðûå îòíîøåíèÿ ñ áëèçêèìè. Â òàêèå ìèíóòû îíà è îáðàùàåòñÿ êî ìíå. Ìîå ïðèðîäíîå ñëèçåðèíñêîå ÷óòüå ïîäñêàçûâàåò ìíå ìîòèâû ïîâåäåíèÿ ëþäåé ëó÷øå, ÷åì ëþáàÿ åå ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêàÿ êíèãà. Íàâåðíîå, òàê ìû è ïîäðóæèëèñü. Íàñêîëüêî âîîáùå ìîãóò ïîäðóæèòüñÿ òàêèå ëþäè êàê ìû, äà è ïîñëå íåïðåñòàííûõ ññîð âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáû â Õîãâàðöå. Õîòÿ, åñëè äàæå ñ Ëîãíáîòòîìîì íàñ ñâÿçûâàåò ìíîãî÷àñîâàÿ áåñåäà, òî óäèâëÿòüñÿ óæå íå ÷åìó.

Ãåðìèîíà íåìåäëÿ ïðîøàãàëà â êîìíàòó. Îíà áûëà îäåòà â âîëøåáíóþ îäåæäó – òåìíî ñèíÿÿ ðîáà, êîòîðàÿ î÷åíü øëà åé. Î ÷åì, ÿ íå ïðåìèíóë çàìåòèòü. Îíà ëèøü ïðåçðèòåëüíî ñêðèâèëà ãóáû, óêàçûâàÿ íà òî, ÷òî ñëó÷àé íå ïîäîáàþùèé, ÷òî ÿ êîíå÷íî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë.

«Íó êàê? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ìåíÿ – òû ðàçîáðàëñÿ ñ ïèñüìàìè?»

Çàòåì îíà îáâåëà êîìíàòó è â ãëàçàõ ó íåå ïîÿâèëèñü ñëåçû. Èìåííî ýòîãî ÿ è áîÿëñÿ. «Ãðèôôèíäîðöû!» - â ñåðäöàõ ïîäóìàë ÿ. À ïîòîì âñïîìíèë ñ óæàñîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ìíå ïðåäñòîèò âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ åùå ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äþæèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ âî ãëàâå ñ ñàìûì ãëàâíûì, íåóíûâàþùèì âå÷íûì äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðöà.

«Íó-íó, ïåðåñòàíü» - ïðîãîâîðèë ÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê íåé. 

Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî åå íå óñïîêîèëî. Ñåé÷àñ îíà óæå ñìîòðåëà íà ïîðòðåò õîçÿèíà äîìà, âèñåâøèé íàä åãî ïèñüìåííûì ñòîëîì, (óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê íåêîòîðûì õóäîæíèêàì óäàåòñÿ îòîáðàçèòü èñòèíó…ñ ýòîãî ïîðòðåòà íà íàñ êàê æèâîé ñìîòðåë ÷åëîâåê ñ ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïîäæàòûì ðòîì è ãëóáîêèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè.) è ñëåçû ãîòîâû áûëè áðûçíóòü èç åå ãëàç. 

ß îáíÿë åå êðåïêî, âäûõàÿ àðîìàò óþòíîãî äîìà, â êîòîðîì æèâåò ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ ñåìüÿ. 

«Ïåðåñòàíü, ïîæàëóéñòà. Íàì íàäî áûòü ñèëüíûìè».

«Äà!». Îíà ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëàñü îò ìåíÿ. «Òàê òû çàêîí÷èë?»

ß îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

«Òîãäà ÿ îñòàâëþ òåáÿ îäíîãî, ÿ òàì âñå ïðèãîòîâèëà è çàêàçàëà âñå íåîáõîäèìûå ïðîäóêòû. Èõ äîñòàâÿò ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó. 

ß êàê âñåãäà áûë øîêèðîâàí åå ñïîñîáíîñòüþ âñå îðãàíèçîâàòü.

«Íî êàê òû âñå ïðèãîòîâèøü?»

«Ìîëëè ïðèåäåò ÷óòü ïîçæå. À ìíå ïîìîãóò Äîááè è Âèíêè. ß óâåðåíà, ìû îòëè÷íî ñïðàâèìñÿ» - îíà êèâíóëà ìíå ãîëîâîé è âûøëà èç êàáèíåòà.

Êàê òîëüêî äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü çà Ìèññèñ Ðåøèòåëüíîñòüþ, ìíîé òóò æå îâëàäåëî ïðåæíåå íàñòðîåíèå íåóâåðåííîñòè â òîì, ÷òî íóæíî ñäåëàòü. 

ß ïîäîøåë ê ñòîëó è ñåë çà íåãî, íåìíîãî ïîìåäëèâ. Êîãäà ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ îòêðûòü âåðõíèé ÿùèê ñòîëà, ÿ óñëûøàë ïîçàäè ñåáÿ çâóê, êîòîðûé ÷óòü ëè íå çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âûïðûãíóòü èç ñîáñòâåííîé øêóðû. Ýòî áûëà íåçàáûâàåìàÿ óñìåøêà ìàñòåðà çåëüåäåëèé. 

«Õìì» - ïðîèçíåñ ãîëîñ ïîçàäè ìåíÿ.

ß îáåðíóëñÿ.

Ïîðòðåò íåîòëè÷èìûé îò îðèãèíàëà ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî çàäóìàâøèñü íàä òåì, ÷òî æå îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü.

«Ñýð?» - íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë ÿ.

Ïðîøëî íåêîòîðîå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, âî âðåìÿ êîòîðûõ ìû ñ ïîðòðåòîì íåîòðûâíî ñìîòðåëè äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà. È âäðóã ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàêîå-òî ëåãêîå ñëîâíî äóíîâåíèå âåòåðêà, ñëîâíî øåïîò âåòðà, ÷óâñòâî, êîòîðîå ñäàâèëî ìíå ãðóäü. È òóò æå ÿ óâèäåë, êàê ãîðåñòíàÿ ñêëàäêà ïðîëåãëà íà ëáó ó åùå ìîëîäîãî ïðîôåññîðà. Åãî ãëàçà ïîêàçàëèñü ìíå íàïîëíåíûìè ïå÷àëüþ, íà êîòîðóþ, ìíå îí, êàçàëñÿ, íåñïîñîáåí. Èëè ÿ çàáûë îá ýòîì.

Âïðî÷åì, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäîëæèòü áåñåäó, ôèãóðà íà ïîðòðåòå îòâåðíóëàñü è ñòàëà óäàëÿòüñÿ â ãëóáü êàðòèíû, ãäå íà çàäíåì ïëàíå ÿ óâèäåë ÿðêî îñâåùåííîå îêíî. Ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêàÿ ôèãóðêà, îïåðëàñü î ïîäîêîííèê è ñòàëà ñìîòðåòü íàðóæó. ß áåññèëüíî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. Ñåãîäíÿ âñå øëî íå òàê, íå òàê, êàê ìíå õîòåëîñü. Åùå â÷åðà ÿ äóìàë: «Áûñòðî ðàçáåðóñü ñî âñåì, ñ çàïèñÿìè, ïèñüìàìè, âûïîëíþ âñþ íåîáõîäèìóþ ðàáîòó ïî äîñòàâêå, åñëè îí ÷òî-òî èç ñâîèõ îáøèðíûõ çàïàñîâ ðåøèë îñòàâèòü Õîãâàðöó, à ñ îñòàëüíûì ïóñòü ðàçáèðàåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð. Ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ îáùàòüñÿ ñ ðîäñòâåííèêàìè Ñíåéïà».

ß îòêðûë âåðõíèé ÿùèê è òóò æå îáíàðóæèë àêêóðàòíûé êîíâåðò ñ ÷èñëîì è ïîäïèñüþ. ×åðò! ×òî ñî ìíîé? Ïî÷åìó ó ìåíÿ äðîæàò ðóêè? 

Âíóòðè äâà ïèñüìà. 

Óâåðåííûé âèòèåâàòûé ïîä÷åðê.

_«Ñâîèì äóøåïðèêàç÷èêîì ÿ íàçíà÷àþ äèðåêòîðà øêîëû ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö, __Àëüáóñà Ïåðñèâàëÿ Âóëôðèêà Áðàéàíà Äàìáëäîðà»._

Òàê, ïîõîæå, ýòî òî, ÷òî ìíå íóæíî. Çàâåùàíèå çäåñü, â êîíâåðòå, çàâåðåíî ïå÷àòüþ ìèíèñòåðñòâà, ìîÿ ìèññèÿ îêîí÷åíà. ß, â îáùåì-òî, áûë óäèâëåí, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ îá îäîëæåíèè: ïðèáûòü â äîì Ñíåéïà ïðåæäå, ÷åì îôèöèàëüíî áóäåò ñäåëàíî îôèöèàëüíîå îáúÿâëåíèå. Íî ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, êîãî îí ìîã åùå ïîïðîñèòü? Êðîìå ìåíÿ è Ïîòòåðà íèêòî èç ïðèáëèæåííûõ Äàìáëäîðà íå áûë òàê õîðîøî çíàêîì ñ ýòèì äîìîì. À Ïîòòåðà ïðîñèòü áûëî áû óæ ñëèøêîì æåñòîêî. Âñå çíàþò, êàêèå ó íèõ ñî Ñíåéïîì áûëè îòíîøåíèÿ. Äàæå Äàìáëäîð.

Èòàê, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, âñå ïðàâèëüíî. Ìíå íàäî ëèøü âçÿòü ïèñüìà, çàêðûòü êàáèíåò è æäàòü Äàìáëäîðà.

ß óáèðàþ ïèñüìà â êàðìàí è èäó ê äâåðè. Îêèäûâàþ êàáèíåò ïîñëåäíèì âçãëÿäîì – Ñíåéï âñå òàê æå ñòîèò ó îêíà íà ïîðòðåòå. Íåîæèäàííî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ðåçêèé òîë÷îê ãäå-òî â ãðóäè. ×òî ñî ìíîé? È ðóêà äðîæèò íà ðó÷êå äâåðè. Ïî÷åìó òàê ñëîæíî äûøàòü? Êàêèå-òî õðèïëûå çâóêè äîíîñÿòñÿ èç ìîåé ãðóäè, ÿ ìåäëåííî ñàæóñü íà êîðòî÷êè, ñòàðàÿñü äóìàòü òîëüêî î äûõàíèè. Êàðòèíêà âçäðàãèâàåò ïåðåä ãëàçàìè. ×òî ñî ìíîé? 

Âäðóã äâå êðåïêèå ðóêè îáõâàòûâàþò ìåíÿ ñçàäè çà ïëå÷è.

«Øøø, Äðàêî, òèøå, òèøå» - îïÿòü Ãåðìèîíà.

«Óñïîêîéñÿ, äàé, ïîìîãó âñòàòü. Òàì óæå ñîáèðàþòñÿ âñå». Â ãîëîâå îò÷àÿííàÿ ìûñëü: «Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè». Íî ìîè ðóêè ïîêîðíî îáíèìàþò åå çà ñïèíó, óþòíûé çàïàõ âíîâü çàïîëíÿåò âñå ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã ìåíÿ. È ìíå èìåííî åãî õî÷åòñÿ âèíèòü â ìîåì ñîñòîÿíèè. Êàáèíåò âîêðóã êîëûøåòñÿ, êàê â ïîòîêàõ äîæäÿ. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ìîè ñëåçû ìåøàþò âèäåòü.

***

ß óæå âíèçó. Êóõíÿ êèïèò ðàáîòîé. ß çäîðîâàþñü ñ Ìîëëè. Íà ñåêóíäó â ïàðó âîçíèêàåò ãîëîâà Äîááè è êëàíÿåòñÿ ìíå, âïðî÷åì, êàê-òî íå ñëèøêîì íèçêî. Äà óæ, ñòàðûå ðàíû íå ñêîðî çàòÿãèâàþòñÿ. Ïîõîæå, ìíå åùå íå ðàç ïðèäåòñÿ â ýòîì óáåäèòüñÿ. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ, ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, ÿ óâèäåë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ñòîèò ïîñðåäè êîðèäîðà è çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðèò íà ïîðòðåòû íà ñòåíå. Âåñü åãî âèä ãîâîðèò, ÷òî îí íå ðàä òîìó, ÷òî âíîâü îêàçàëñÿ çäåñü. Âèäèìî, ñëèøêîì òÿæåëû âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî ó íèõ ñî Ñíåéïîì áûë ðîìàí. Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè ýòî òàê ìîæíî íàçâàòü, ñêîðåå ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ ñâÿçü, êîòîðàÿ îáîðâàëàñü âíåçàïíî íåñêîëüêî ëåò íàçàä, ïîòîì Ïîòòåð èñ÷åç íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, à ïîòîì âíîâü ïîÿâèëñÿ çàãîðåëûé è óâåðåííûé â ñåáå, êàê âñåãäà, çàíÿë ìåñòî ãëàâû îòäåëà Ñïîðòèâíûõ ñîñòÿçàíèé â Ìèíèñòåðñòâå Ìàãèè è çàæèë âåñåëîé è áåççàáîòíîé æèçíüþ. Ýòîò îáðàç ìîã îáìàíóòü êîãî óãîäíî, íî íå ìåíÿ. Ìíå äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî ïàðó ðàç âñòðåòèòü åãî â áàðå, êîãäà îí áûë óæå íè íà ÷òî íå ñïîñîáåí – òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü ýòèìè ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè ñâÿòîãî è ïûòàòüñÿ âûãîâîðèòü ÷òî-òî âðîäå: «Äðàêî, ýòî òû? À ÿ ñåãîäíÿ íåìíîæêî íå â ôîðìå». Íî åãî âèä îò÷àÿííî çàÿâëÿë îá îäèíî÷åñòâå.

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	3. 3

ß íàäåâàþ ñâîþ ôèðìåííóþ óñìåøêó è íàïðàâëÿþñü ê íåìó. Îí ïîäíèìàåò íà ìåíÿ ãëàçà, íå óñïåâàÿ âî âðåìÿ ñêðûòü áîëü. 

«À, ýòî òû? Ïðèâåò. ß êàê ðàç âåðíóëñÿ èç Ðóìûíèè. Åçäèë ïî äåëàì Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. (Èëè ïîêóòèòü ñî ñòàðûì äðóæêîì Äðàêîíîëîãîì). È âîò…» - îí áåññèëüíî ðàçâîäèò ðóêàìè, îäíîâðåìåííî ïîêàçûâàÿ ñâîþ áåñïîìîùíîñòü è íåîæèäàííîñòü ñèòóàöèè.

ß ïîäõîæó áëèæå è ïðîòÿãèâàþ ðóêó.

Ýòî ÿ çðÿ äåëàþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí òóò æå âïåðèâàåòñÿ âçãëÿäîì ìíå â ëèöî, è ÿ ñ óæàñîì âèæó â åãî ãëàçàõ æàëîñòü è ïîíèìàíèå. Íåóæåëè ìîé íåäàâíèé ïðèñòóï òàê çàìåòåí.

Â ñëåäóþùèé ìîìåíò îí îêàçûâàåòñÿ ó ìåíÿ  íà øåå – äîâîëüíî íåïðèÿòíîå è íåîæèäàííîå îùóùåíèå. Ñòðàííî, íàì óæå ìíîãî çà òðèäöàòü, à Ïîòòåð âñå åùå óìóäðÿåòñÿ âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê ìàëü÷èøêà – âñå ýòè ñìåøêè è æåñòèêóëÿöèÿ. 

«Òðóäíîå äåòñòâî» - äóìàþ ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. «Ñèíäðîì âå÷íîãî ðåáåíêà».

Îí è âûãëÿäèò î÷åíü óæ ïîäòÿíóòî. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò, ïîòîìó, ÷òî îí ñîâñåì íåäàâíî ïðåêðàòèë èãðàòü çà ñáîðíóþ Àíãëèè.

ß óæå äàâíî íå èãðàþ â êâèääè÷. Ðàçâå ÷òî ñ äðóçüÿìè ïî âûõîäíûì. Èíîãäà ñ ñàìèì Ïîòòåðîì, íî ÷àùå ñ Óèçëè. Äæèííè ÿ âèæó êàæäûé äåíü â Õîãâàðöå. Òàê ÷òî, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âðåìÿ íå âëàñòíî íàä Ìàëôîÿìè, ÿ âñå æå óæå äàâíî íå ïîäòÿíóòûé çàãîðåëûé þíåö. 

Ñëàâà áîãó.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò âõîäíàÿ äâåðü îòêðûâàåòñÿ, è ÷óòü íå ïîëîâèíà ÷ëåíîâ Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà, ïðè÷åì, ïûòàÿñü ñäåëàòü ýòî îäíîâðåìåííî, çàõîäÿò â äîì. Äàæå ïî òàêîìó ïå÷àëüíîìó ñëó÷àþ, îíè íå ìîãóò âåñòè ñåáÿ òèõî èëè õîòÿ áû ñîáëþäàòü ïðèëè÷èÿ. 

Õîòÿ, èõ ïðèõîä îñâîáîæäàåò ìåíÿ îò îáÿçàííîñòè ñìîòðåòü íà Ïîòòåðà.

Òîíêñ ñ ÷åðíûì êàðå íà ãîëîâå. Íåóæåëè ó ýòîé æåíùèíû íåò íè÷åãî ñâÿòîãî? Êèíãñëè, òðîå îòïðûñêîâ Óèçëè âî ãëàâå ñ îòöîì ñåìåéñòâà. Îíè âñå êàê-òî óìóäðèëèñü ïîääåðæàòü òðàäèöèþ Óèçëè è îêàçàëèñü ðûæèìè, Ëîíãáîòòîì, êîòîðûé íåìåäëåííî çàïóòûâàåòñÿ â ïîäîëå ðîáû, ïàäàåò è ðîíÿåò âåøàëêó ó äâåðè. Òîíêñ ïûòàåòñÿ åìó ïîìî÷ü – è ïàäàåò ñàìà. Íàêîíåö. Êèíãñëè íå âûäåðæèâàåò è ïîäíèìàåò èõ îáîèõ. ß ñëûøó ãðîìêèé èðëàíäñêèé àêöåíò – äàæå Ñèìóñ Ôèííèãàí ïðèåõàë. ß ïî÷åìó-òî ñ íåïîäõîäÿùåé ñëó÷àþ ìûñëüþ äóìàþ, ïðèâåç ëè îí âèñêè ïî îáûêíîâåíèþ. 

×åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñå ñîáèðàþòñÿ â ãîñòèíîé. Ðàçãîâàðèâàþò òèõî. Âîçìîæíî, íåæèëîé âèä äîìà íà íèõ äåéñòâóåò. Íàêîíåö, ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Äàìáëäîð â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè ïîæèëîãî ãîñïîäèíà ñ ñóïðóãîé. Ïî îäíîìó âçãëÿäó íà èõ âíåøíîñòü, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî è åñòü ðîäñòâåííèêè Ñíåéïà. Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿäèò ñåðüåçíûì è ïå÷àëüíûì. ß äàâíî íå âèäåë åãî òàêèì. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âîéíà çàêîí÷èëàñü. Ïîæèëîé ãîñïîäèí â ïåíñíå, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ïðèåõàë èç Ïàðèæà, íå âèäåë ñâîåãî êóçåíà óæå áîëåå 30 ëåò, íî âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì ïîêàçûâàåò æåëàíèå ïîëó÷èòü íàñëåäñòâî. Îíè ñ æåíîé ÷èííî ñàäÿòñÿ â êðåñëà âîçëå êàìèíà. Âõîäèò ÷èíîâíèê èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà. ß åãî âèäåë ïàðó ðàç. Îí òåïëî çäîðîâàåòñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è ïî-îòå÷åñêè óëûáàåòñÿ Ïîòòåðó, ïîæèìàÿ åìó ðóêó. Ýòîò ãîñïîäèí ïî÷åìó-òî îò÷àÿííî íàïîìèíàåò ìíå Ôàäæà. Îí áûñòðî ãîâîðèò, ñòðåëÿåò ãëàçàìè ïî óãëàì. ß ïîåæèâàþñü, ïîõîæå ïðåäñòîèò åùå äîëãàÿ «îôèöèàëüíàÿ ÷àñòü».

Íàêîíåö, âñå ðàññåëèñü, êðîìå ÷èíîâíèêà. Ó íåãî â ðóêå ïèñüìî, êîòîðîå ÿ îòäàë Äàìáëäîðó, êîãäà îí âîøåë. Îí îòêàøëèâàåòñÿ. Âñå ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî. Òîëüêî Õìóðè Äèêèé ãëàç òîñêëèâî ñìîòðèò íà áóòûëêó âèñêè, íà ñòîëå âîçëå Ñèìóñà. 

_«Ñâîèì äóøåïðèêàç÷èêîì ÿ íàçíà÷àþ äèðåêòîðà øêîëû ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðö, __Àëüáóñà Ïåðñèâàëÿ Âóëôðèêà Áðàéàíà Äàìáëäîðà»._

Ãðîìêî ÷èòàåò ÷èíîâíèê èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Íèêòî íå óäèâëåí. ×èíîâíèê ïåðåäàåò ïèñüìî Äàìáëäîðó, êàæåòñÿ, ñ îáëåã÷åííûì âèäîì. «Ïîæàëóé, Äàìáëäîð, äàëüíåéøåå îãëàøåíèå ñëåäóåò ñäåëàòü âàì». Çàòåì îí îáëåã÷åííî ñàäèòñÿ â êðåñëî, âûóæèâàåò èç íàãðóäíîãî êàðìàíà áîëüøîé êëåò÷àòûé ïëàòîê è îòòèðàåò èì ëîá. Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êàê äîëæíî áûòü ñëîæíî åìó â òàêîé êîìïàíèè. Êîìíàòà íàïîëîâèíó çàïîëíåíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíûìè ñóáúåêòàìè, íàïîëîâèíó ãåðîÿìè âîéíû, ÷üè èìåíà ìóññèðîâàëèñü áåñêîíå÷íî â ãàçåòàõ, à ñåé÷àñ èçó÷àþò â Õîãâàðöå íà Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè. 

Äàìáëäîð áåðåò ïèñüìî è íà÷èíàåò ÷èòàòü.

Ïèñüìî îêàçûâàåòñÿ íà óäèâëåíèå êîðîòêèì. Â ïåðâîé ÷àñòè îí çàâåùàåò âñå ñâîè ðàáî÷èå èíñòðóìåíòû, çåëüÿ è çàãîòîâêè, â îáùåì, âñå ñîäåðæàíèå ñâîèõ ïîäâàëîâ Õîãâàðöó. 

Çíà÷èò, òåïåðü ìíå íóæíî ñîñòàâèòü ïëàí òðàíñïîðòèðîâêè. È òóò äî ìîåãî ñëóõà äîíîñèòñÿ íåîáû÷àéíûé âçðûâ ãîëîñîâ. Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, ÿ âèæó, ÷òî ïîæèëîé ãîñïîäèí íåîáû÷àéíî âçâîëíîâàííî ãîâîðèò ÷òî-òî Äàìáëäîðó, êîòîðûé åãî âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàåò. Âñå âîêðóã ïåðåøåïòûâàþòñÿ. À ó Ïîòòåðà òàêîé âèä, áóäòî îí óâèäåë ïðèçðàêà. Îí áëåäåí. Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî íàêðûâàåò åãî ðóêó ñâîåé. Íî îí áóäòî è íå çàìå÷àåò. È âäðóã ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî îõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ: ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð – ðåáåíîê, êîòîðûé çàáëóäèëñÿ è åìó îò÷àÿííî íàäî ïîìî÷ü. 

×åðò! ×òî ñî ìíîé ñåãîäíÿ?

Â òî âðåìÿ Äàìáëäîð ïîâòîðíî ÷èòàåò ïîâåðãøåå âñåõ â óäèâëåíèå çàâåùàíèå.

«×åëîâåêà, â ïîëüçó êîòîðîãî ÿ áû õîòåë ñäåëàòü çàâåùàíèå, áîëüøå íåò… Ïîýòîìó ÿ çàâåùàþ âñå ñâîå èìóùåñòâî, âêëþ÷àÿ áàíêîâñêèé ñ÷åò â Áàíêå Ãðèíãîòòñ, Ãàððè Äæåéìñó Ïîòòåðó…»

È âíîâü âñå çàãîâîðèëè. Âïðî÷åì, êîå-êòî ÿâíî ðàäîñòíî. Ñèìóñ Ôèííèãàí ïîõëîïàë Ãàððè ïî ïëå÷ó, à Òîíêñ ïîäìèãíóëà. Ó Óèçëè ñ Ãðåéíäæåð áûëè ïî÷òè òàêèå æå ëèöà, êàê ó Ïîòòåðà. Ïîæèëîé ãîñïîäèí èç Ôðàíöèè, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå äîáüåòñÿ îò Äàìáëäîðà, ïðîâîð÷àë ÷òî-òî ïðî ïðàâîñóäèå è íåäîñòîéíûå íðàâû è èñïàðèëñÿ çà äâåðüþ. Äàìáëäîð âçäîõíóë è ïðîâîçãëàñèë: «Ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà âñå âîïðîñû ðàçúÿñíåíû, ÿ õîòåë áû ïîïðîñèòü âàñ ïîäíÿòü áîêàë â ïàìÿòü î ÷åëîâåêå, êîòîðûé íàâñåãäà îñòàíåòñÿ ñ íàìè, íàøåì äðóãå è ñîðàòíèêå». 

Îòêóäà ïîÿâèëèñü âñå ýòè áîêàëû íà ñòîëå? Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ òîæå ïëîõî ñîîáðàæàþ. Âñå âûïèëè ìîë÷à è ñòîÿ. Ïîòòåð ïîêà÷èâàÿñü. 

Ìû ïåðåìåñòèëèñü â ñòîëîâóþ – êîìíàòó ñ áîëüøèìè îêíàìè, øàêàôàìè ñ ôàìèëüíûì ñåðåáðîì. Ïîõîæå, Ãåðìèîíà è Ìîëëè âñå îòëè÷íî îðãàíèçîâàëè. Ñêîðî âñå áûëè çàíÿòû åäîé. ß íå ìîã ïåðåñòàòü ñìîòðåòü íà Ãàððè. Êàê, âïðî÷åì, è ïîëîâèíà ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå çíàëè, íàñêîëüêî ïëîõè áûëè èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì. Îí ÷àñòî ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå óíèæàòü Ïîòòåðà äàæå ïðèëþäíî. Íî òîò ñäåðæèâàëñÿ. À ïîòîì, îíè ïðîñòî ðàññòàëèñü. ×òî ýòî áûë çà æåñò, çàâåùàòü âñå Ïîòòåðó. ß ñêëîíÿþñü ê ìûñëè, ÷òî îí õîòåë ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ êàê-òî íàä Ïîòòåðîì è ýòà íåïîíÿòíàÿ òðàêòîâêà. Êîãî èìåë â âèäó Ñíåéï ïîä ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî áîëüøå íåò? Ýòî èñòîðèÿ êàæåòñÿ âñå áîëåå çàïóòàííîé.

Ïîòòåð ñìåëî ñîõðàíÿë óâåðåííûé âèä. Îäíàêî êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü ïðîøåïòàòü åìó ÷òî-òî íà óõî, îí êàê-òî óæ î÷åíü ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, îñòàâèâ åå ñ èçóìëåíèåì âçèðàòü íà íåãî.

«Õà» - óñìåõíóëñÿ ÿ ïðî ñåáÿ. Ó íåãî âñå-òàêè åñòü õàðàêòåð. Íåóæåëè âñÿ ýòà âíåøíîñòü – ëèøü ïðèêðûòèå?

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ, ïîäíÿâ ìíîãî òîñòîâ, íå òàêèõ ïðàâäà óâåðåííûõ, êàê îáû÷íî áûâàåò – âñå òàêè Ñíåéï áûë î÷åíü çàìêíóò, ìàëî êòî çíàë åãî õîðîøî. È òóò Òîíêñ ñî ñâîéñòâåííîé åé áåñòàêòíîñòüþ ïðîêðè÷àëà ÷åðåç ñòîë: «Ãàððè, à ïî÷åìó æå òû íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü? Îíà ñäåëàëà ýäàêèé ìèìè÷åñêèé æåñò, ãîâîðÿùèé: «Òåïåðü-òî ìû çíàåì, êàê íà ñàìîì äåëå îáñòîÿëè ó âàñ äåëà». 

Íåñêîëüêî ãîëîâ ïîâåðíóëèñü â ñòîðîíó Ïîòòåðà. Òîò ïîáëåäíåë è âñòàë. 

«ß … - íà÷àë îí è åãî ãîëîñ ñîðâàëñÿ. – Âñå ëèöà ïðèíÿëè âûðàæåíèå óìèëåíèÿ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Äàìáëäîðà, ñ èíòåðåñîì ñëóøàþùåãî è Õìóðè, êîòîðûé ÷òî-òî ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñòàë ñäàâàòü, îí íåìèãàþùèìè ãëàçàìè ñìîòðåë â îêíî è ïîòÿãèâàë âèñêè èç ñòàêàíà. 

«ß … õî÷ó âûïèòü çà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé… - ÿ èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé – íå ëþáëþ áûòü ñâèäåòåëåì òàêèõ âåùåé. «âñå ñ÷èòàëè, íå óìååò ëþáèòü – âñå èñïóñòèëè êîëëåêòèâíûé âçäîõ, - íî íà ñàìîì äåëå, îí ìîæåò áûòü, ìîã… áîëüøå, ÷åì äðóãèå». Ïðè ýòîì ãîëîñ Ïîòòåðà çàäðîæàë è îí òîðîïëèâî ïðîãëîòèë ñîäåðæèìîå ñòàêàíà è çàêàøëÿëñÿ. Âñå ïîñëåäîâàëè åãî ïðèìåðó, à Ãåðìèîíà ñóåòëèâî ñòàëà ñòó÷àòü åìó ïî ñïèíå. 

ß îãëÿíóëñÿ âîêðóã. Ïîõîæå, âñå äîñòèãëè òîãî ñàìîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, êîãäà ïðîùàþò äðóã äðóãó ëþáûå îáèäû, à ÷åëîâåêà, ïî ïîâîäó êîòîðîãî âñå ñîáðàëèñü ñåãîäíÿ ãîòîâû ïðèçíàòü àíãåëîì âî ïëîòè. 

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	4. 4

«À âåäü çàâòðà âñå âû ïðîñíåòåñü – è ñ óäèâëåíèåì, îáíàðóæèòå, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. È çàáóäåòå åãî òàêæå áûñòðî, êàê ñåãîäíÿ ïîëþáèëè».

Ïîõîæå, ÿ ñòàðåþ. ×òî çà ìûñëè? Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ áîþñü îäèíî÷åñòâà. ß áûë ãîòîâ óñïîêîèòüñÿ, êîãäà, ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ïîòòåðîì: òàêàÿ áåçóìíàÿ áîëü, åëå ñäåðæèâàåìûå ýìîöèè âûëèëèñü íà  ìåíÿ, ÷òî ÿ â èñïóãå îòïðÿíóë îò ñòîëà è îò åãî âçãëÿäà.

Â ñëåäóþùóþ ñåêóíäó Ïîòòåð óæå âñêî÷èë íà íîãè è êðè÷àë ÷åðåç âåñü ñòîë, ïåðåêðèêèâàÿ âñåõ, êòî áûë çà íèì: «Âàì âåäü íàïëåâàòü!!! Çà÷åì âû çäåñü?!!! È çàòåì óæå çàäûõàÿñü, íå âûãîâàðèâàÿ ñëîâà: Âû íå çíàåòå…» Âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà. Ïîòòåð çàòðàâëåíî îãëÿíóëñÿ ñ îäíîãî íåïîíèìàþùåãî ëèöà íà äðóãîå, îñòàíîâèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì íà Äàìáëäîðå, êîòîðûé êàê âñåãäà èçëó÷àë ñïîêîéñòâèå è ìåäèòàòèâíîå ïîíèìàíèå, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë çà äâåðü. 

×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêèâàâ ãîëîâàìè ïîíèìàþùå, âñå âåðíóëèñü ê áåñåäå. ß âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è âûøåë íåçàìåòíî. ß ïîäíÿëñÿ íà âòîðîé ýòàæ, ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè êàáèíåòà è îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Êàêèå-òî íåïîíÿòíûå çâóêè äîíîñèëèñü îòòóäà. ß ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è óâèäåë Ïîòòåðà, êîòîðûé ñîòðÿñàÿñü îò ðûäàíèé, ñòîÿë ïåðåä ïîðòðåòîì Ñíåéïà, íåäîâîëüíî êðèâÿùåãî áðîâè â åãî ñòîðîíó.

ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âíåçàïíûé ïðèñòóï òîøíîòû è ñòðàõà. Ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ïî âîçìîæíîñòè òèõî çàêðûâ äâåðü, è ïîøåë âíèç. Îäíàêî â ãîñòèíóþ ÿ íå ìîã âåðíóòüñÿ, ïîêà. ß âûøåë íà êðûëüöî è ïîøåë â íåèçâåñòíîì ìíå íàïðàâëåíèè. Âñêîðå, ÿ âûøåë íà áåðåã ìàëåíüêîãî ïðóäà. Â ñóìåðêàõ ñëîæíî áûëî îòëè÷èòü áåðåã îò âîäû, òàê ãóñòî ïîâåðõíîñòü áûëà óñûïàíà ëèñòüÿìè. ß ñëåãêà ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ è ïðîìî÷èë áîòèíêè. Îäíàêî ýòî ìåíÿ íå ñèëüíî îáåñïîêîèëî. ß ïðîñòî ñåë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê äåðåâó.

Ñîáûòèÿ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ ðàçáóäèëè âî ìíå íåæåëàòåëüíîå è êàêîå-òî æàëêîå ÷óâñòâî òðåâîãè è ñòðàõà. ×óâñòâî áåçûñõîäíîñòè. Òàêîå, êàêîãî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî óæå ìíîãî ëåò. Ïî÷òè ÷òî ñ äåòñòâà, êîãäà ìåíÿ åùå áåñïîêîèëè ññîðû ðîäèòåëåé. Òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ îíî áûëî êàê-òî åùå áîëåå ìó÷èòåëüíûì. ß âñïîìíèë ãëàçà Ïîòòåðà. ×òî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë? Óæ íàâåðíî, îí íå ðàä áûë íåîæèäàííîìó «ïîäàðêó» îò ëþáîâíèêà. Äà, ïîõîæå, ýòî áûëî î÷åðåäíîé ïðîùàëüíîé øóòêîé ñòàðèêà. Çà÷åì åìó ýòî? È ïî÷åìó ÿ âñå âðåìÿ íàçûâàþ åãî ñòàðèêîì. Åìó áûëî íå áîëüøå øåñòèäåñÿòè, à ýòî íåìíîãî â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå? Íî çàòåì, âñïîìèíàÿ íàøó ïîñëåäíþþ âñòðå÷ó, êîãäà áîëåçíü óæå îñòàâèëà íåèçãëàäèìûé ñëåä íà åãî ëèöå, ÿ äóìàþ î íåì, êàê î äðåâíåì ñòàðöå, õðàíÿùåì êàêóþ-òî òàéíó, òàê è íå ðàñêðûâ åå íèêîìó. È òåïåðü, åãî òåíü áóäåò âå÷íî òðåâîæèòü íàñ, ïûòàÿñü çàñòàâèòü ðàçãàäàòü åå. ß óñëûøàë ðåçêèé øåïîò ñïðàâà, âçäðîãíóë. Íàäî æå, ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð èíîãäà áîþñü òåìíîòû. Ïîåæèâøèñü, ÿ âñòàë è ïîøåë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äîìó. 

ß âåðíóëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ ÷åòó Óèçëè íà ïîðîãå äîìà, ïðîâîæàþùèõ ãîñòåé. 

«Äðàêî òû âåäü îñòàíåøüñÿ?» - ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

«Äà, ìíå æå íàäî ðåøèòü äåëî ñ ïîäçåìåëüÿìè». 

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. 

Äàìáëäîð óõîäèë ïîñëåäíèì. 

Îí îáâåë âñåõ íàñ ñâîèì îáû÷íûì âñåçíàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, ïîïðîñèë ïåðåäàòü Ãàððè, ÷òî æäåò åãî íà ñëåäóþùåé íåäåëå ó ñåáÿ, ïî÷åìó-òî ñìîòðÿ ïðè ýòîì ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ, è óäàëèëñÿ, ïîääåðæèâàÿ Õìóðè ïîä ëîêîòü. Òîò, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî-òî íàïåâàë ïîä íîñ. 

«Äà óæ, ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò â ïîñòîÿííîé áäèòåëüíîñòè, åìó íàäî è ðàññëàáèòüñÿ» - ñêàçàë Ðîí ïîä íåäîâîëüíîå øèêàíüå ñî ñòîðîíû Ãåðìèîíû. 

Íåïîñðåäñòâåííûå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû!

ß ãîðüêî âîñõèùàþñü.

***

×åðåç äâà ÷àñà óñòàëàÿ Ãåðìèîíà óøëà ñïàòü íàâåðõ â îäíó èç íåæèëûõ êîìíàò äëÿ ãîñòåé. Ìû ñ Óèçëè ñèäèì íàïðîòèâ äðóã äðóãà íà êóõíå. Äæèâñ îáðàùàåòñÿ ñ Äîááè è Âèíêè òàê æå, êàê åãî õîçÿèí îáðàùàëñÿ ñ íåïðîøåíûìè ãîñòÿìè. 

«Òû äóìàåøü, îí ëþáèë Ãàððè?» - ýòîò âîïðîñ çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ ïîäïðûãíóòü íà ìåñòå.

Ãëàçà Óèçëè ñëåãêà çàòóìàíåíû – åùå áû, âåñü äåíü â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ ïðîøëîãî.

«Íåò, åñòåñòâåííî». Íàäåþñü, ÿ âûãëÿæó ëó÷øå. Õîòÿ, êàêèå ìîãóò áûòü ñîìíåíèÿ. ß æå Ìàëôîé.

«Íî òîãäà ïî÷åìó» - íåïîíèìàþùå ïðîäîëæàåò òîò.

«Ãîñïîäè, ïî÷åìó âñå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ìûñëÿò ïî ïðÿìîé ëèíèè?»

Îáèæåííîå âûðàæåíèå, âïðî÷åì ñ ïîïûòêîé ñêðûòü åãî, ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà ëèöå ìîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. Êàæåòñÿ, åñëè áû îí âûïèë ÷óòü áîëüøå, âñïîìíèë áû øêîëüíûå ãîäû è ïîïûòàëñÿ áû âûçâàòü ìåíÿ íà äóýëü. Ãîñïîäè, ïî÷åìó ëþáóþ íàñìåøêó íàäî âîñïðèíèìàòü, êàê ñìåðòåëüíîå îñêîðáëåíèå. Íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåòñÿ. ×òîáû äàòü ñâîåìó ñîáåñåäíèêó ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, ÿ ñìîòðþ â îêíî. Âïðî÷åì, ýòî áåñïîëåçíî – ïîòîìó ÷òî òåìíàÿ íî÷ü, êàêàÿ áûâàåò â ñòàðûõ äîìàõ, çàâîëàêèâàåò ïðîñòðàíñòâî.

Âíîâü âçãëÿíóâ íà ñâîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà, ìåíÿ ïîðàæàåò ïåðåìåíà åãî íàñòðîåíèÿ. Âñå åãî ëèöî ïðåèñïîëíåíî ãðóñòè è ñîæàëåíèÿ î ïðîøëîì. ×òî òåïåðü?

«Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà».

«Íåóæåëè? Âèíà â òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë òàêèì, êàêèì îí áûë? Â òîì, ÷òî îí íå áûë ñïîñîáåí ëþáèòü? À Ïîòòåðó áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ïðîäîëæàòü íåñòè êðåñò ñòðàäàíèé?»

ß âèæó, ÷òî ìîå óòâåðæäåíèå ïîâåðãëî åãî â øîê. Ïî÷åìó? Ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ ëåò âîéíû, ñåìåéíîé æèçíè, â íåì âñå åùå æèâû âå÷íûå öåííîñòè, ïîäîáíûå òîìó, ÷òî îá óìåðøèõ íå ãîâîðÿò ïëîõî?

«Íåò. ß äîëæåí áûë ïîìî÷ü Ãàððè. Åìó áûëî íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ êåì-òî. À êîãäà âñå íà÷àëîñü, ñåìü èëè âîñåìü ëåò íàçàä. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà áåðåìåííà òðåòüèì ðåáåíêîì. Â îáùåì, âñÿ æèçíü áûëà ñóìàòîøíîé. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ áèòâà. ß ïîìíþ, êîãäà îí ïðèøåë ê íàì îäíàæäû. Ìû òîãäà è íå çíàëè, ÷òî îí… ÷òî åìó…»

«Äàâàé, âûïëþíü ýòî».

«×òî åìó íðàâÿòñÿ ìóæ÷èíû».

Áîæå, êàæåòñÿ ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàñìåþñü. Ñâÿòîé Óèçëè.

«È âîò îí òîãäà ìíå ñêàçàë. È îí òàê íåðâíè÷àë. À ÿ òîëüêî õëîïíóë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó è ïðåäëîæèë âûïèòü. Ìîæåò, åñëè áû ÿ âûñëóøàë åãî òîãäà, íè÷åãî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Íå áûëî áû ýòèõ áåçóìíûõ ëåò. Ñêîëüêî?…» - îí ðàññåÿííî çàìîëêàåò.

«Ïÿòü» - óñëóæëèâî ïîääàêèâàþ ÿ.

Ðîí çàäóì÷èâî ñìîòðèò â ïóñòîé áîêàë. ß ïîäíèìàþñü ñî âçäîõîì, ïîäõîæó ê áàðó – îáíàðóæèâàþ òàì ðÿä àêêóðàòíûõ áóòûëîê. Ïîõîæå, Ôèííèãàíó íå ñëåäîâàëî ñòàðàòüñÿ è ïðèâîçèòü ñ ñîáîé óãîùåíèÿ. Õîòÿ, ñ ãîäàìè, ýòî ñòàëî ñêîðåå äàíüþ ïðèâû÷êè. Êîíå÷íî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ñêîëüêî óæå óøëî, ñêîëüêî èìåí ïðîèçíîñÿò â ïðîøëîì âðåìåíè, Ñèìóñ âñåãäà çäåñü, âñåãäà ãîòîâ ïîäîãðåòü êàìïàíèþ, êàêèì áû íå áûë ãðóñòíûì ïîâîä.

Ìû ïüåì ìîë÷à. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàþ êóõíþ: äåðåâÿííûé ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ìû ñèäèì. Òåìíûå çàíàâåñêè, òîëüêî âñå íåîáõîäèìîå. ß ìîðùóñü. Äàæå ÿ ïðèçíàþ, ÷òî äîì ìîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ðàñïîëàãàåò ê óþòíîé áåñåäå. ß âñïîìèíàþ äîì Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû – íåáîëüøîé, ñî ñâîéñòâåííûì âñåì Óèçëè áåñïîðÿäêîì, ñ öâåòàìè íà ïîäîêîííèêàõ, ñ òðåìÿ îáîæàåìûìè äåòüìè, ñåìåéíûìè òîðæåñòâàìè, íà êîòîðûå ìåíÿ íåèçìåííî ïðèãëàøàþò. À ÿ íåèçìåííî ïûòàþñü îòêàçàòüñÿ, âòàéíå, âïðî÷åì, ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî ìåíÿ æäóò íà ýòîì ïðàçäíèêå æèçíè, òàê æå, êàê è Ïîòòåðà. Íèêîãäà áû íå õîòåë ñåáå ïðèçíàòüñÿ, íî ìû ñ íèì âñå áîëüøå ñòàíîâèìñÿ ïîõîæèìè äðóã íà äðóãà. ß âåäó îòøåëüíè÷åñêèé îáðàç æèçíè. Åäèíñòâåííûå ìîè ñîáåñåäíèêè – ñòåíû ñòàðîãî Ñíåéïîâîãî êàáèíåòà â Õîãâàðöå. Åùå îäèí Ñëèçåðèíåö – åùå îäèí äîáëåñòíûé ïðîäîëæàòåëü òðàäèöèè «Íåâûíîñèìûõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé Çåëüåäåëèÿ».

Âïðî÷åì, êàæåòñÿ Óèçëè ñîçðåë ê åùå îäíîé äóøåùèïàòåëüíîé îòêðîâåííîñòè.

«Ìîæåò, ìîæåò, åìó ýòî áûëî íå íóæíî?»

«Äà, ÿ òîæå òàê äóìàþ. Åìó íàäî áûëî íàéòè õîðîøóþ æåíó, óñòðîèòü ãíåçäî è çàæèòü ñ÷àñòëèâî».

«Ìåæäó ïðî÷èì ýòî ñîâñåì íå ïëîõàÿ ìûñëü – âñòàâëÿåò Ðîí, - íàïðèìåð Äæèííè…»

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	5. 5

«Ðàäè Áîãà, òû äî ñèõ ïîð íå îñòàâèë ìûñëü?».

Äæèííè Óèçëè, êîòîðàÿ òàêæå áûëà ìíîãî ëåò â ðÿäàõ Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà, äàæå ïîëó÷èëà Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà I ñòåïåíè, çàíèìàëà ïîçèöèþ òðåíåðà ïî êâèääè÷ó â Õîãâàðöå ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ìàäàì Õó÷ èñ÷åçëà. Åùå îäèí ôàêò, êîòîðûé íå õî÷åòñÿ âñïîìèíàòü.

«Âñå çíàþò, ÷òî Äæèííè ïðåäïî÷òåò, ÷òî óãîäíî, ÷åì æèòü ñ êåì-òî. Îíà îäèíî÷êà».

«Òàê æå êàê òû?» - óñìåõàåòñÿ Ðîí. 

×åðò! Èíîãäà ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü â åãî ïðèðîäíîé áåñòîëêîâîñòè. Êàê îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî âèäèò íàñêâîçü. Êàê áóäòî åìó ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî èçâåñòíî î ìîèõ áåñêîíå÷íûõ áåññîííûõ íî÷àõ, êîãäà íåïîíÿòíàÿ òîñêà âëàäååò ìîèì ñåðäöåì. ß äàæå îäíàæäû ïîøåë íà ìîãèëó ðîäèòåëåé. Ýòî íå ñëèøêîì óñïîêîèëî.

«Äîïóñòèì» - îòâå÷àþ ÿ.

«Íå îáìàíûâàé ñåáÿ ñàìîãî Äðàêî» - óêàçûâàåò íà ìåíÿ äðîæàùèì ïàëüöåì Ðîí. «ß îòëè÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñ óìà ñõîäèøü îò îäèíî÷åñòâà».

Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ñåé÷àñ çàáóäó, ÷òî íàì óæå äàâíî çà òðèäöàòü. 

«Õîòÿ – êàæåòñÿ, îí ñàì ðàäóåòñÿ íåîæèäàííîé ìûñëè, âîçíèêøåé â åãî ãîëîâå. – òû æå ìîæåøü íàéòè ñåáå êîãî-íèáóäü. Ïî÷åìó òû ýòîãî íå ñäåëàåøü?»

È âäðóã ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèë âîçðàæàòü, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå õî÷ó íîñèòü ñâîþ õîëîäíóþ ìàñêó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ êàê îíà ñïîëçàåò ñ ìîåãî óñòàâøåãî ëèöà, çàöåïëÿÿñü èçî âñåõ ñèë çà åñòåñòâåííûå âûñòóïû. 

Ðîí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ãëóáîêèìè ãëàçàìè. ß âäðóã îò÷åòëèâî âèæó, ÷òî îí ïîíèìàåò ìåíÿ. 

«Íå çíàþ» - åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîèçíîøó ÿ, è âûïèâàþ çàëïîì âèñêè è òóò æå çàêàøëèâàþñü. Îí îêàçûâàåòñÿ ðÿäîì, áúåò ìåíÿ ïî ñïèíå, à ïîòîì íå òî ÷òîáû îáíèìàåò, à êàê-òî ïðèæèìàåò íà ñåêóíäó ðóêîé ê ñåáå, òóò  æå îòñòðàíÿÿñü, ÷åðòîâ ãåòåðîñåêñóàë. 

Îäíàêî âíóòðè ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ íåïîíÿòíóþ áëàãîäàðíîñòü ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Íåóæåëè ÿ âûïèë ñòîëüêî.

Íàêîíåö, ÿ âñòàþ, çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî ïîë ñòðàííî ïðóæèíèò ïîä ìîèìè íîãàìè è îòïðàâëÿþñü íà âòîðîé ýòàæ â ñïàëüíþ ðÿäîì ñ Óèçëè.

«Èíòåðåñíî, Ïîòòåð çàíî÷åâàë íà òîé ñàìîé áîëüøîé çåëåíîé êðîâàòè â ñïàëüíå Ñíåéïà?» - ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñîí íàäâèãàåòñÿ íà ìåíÿ.

***

Åäâà çàêðûâ ãëàçà,  ÿ âíîâü îêàçûâàþñü â òîì ñàìîì ìåñòå ñíà, êîòîðûé ïðèñíèëñÿ ìíå óòðîì. 

«Êòî òû» - øåï÷ó ÿ íå ñâîè ãîëîñîì.

Òèõèé ñìåõ çà ñïèíîé. 

_«ß òâîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà íà èñïðàâëåíèå. Ó òåáÿ åñòü ïîñëåäíèé øàíñ ïåðåñòàòü áûòü ñàìûì ñêó÷íûì è íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì ÷åëîâåêîì â øêîëå» _- _óâåðåííûé ãîëîñ, ïðîíèêíóòûé èçäåâêîé. È âñå-òàêè ïîä ýòèì ñëîåì ÿ óëàâëèâàþ òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ÿ çäåñü, òî, ÷òî îòîðâàëî ìåíÿ îò ëþáèìîãî çàíÿòèÿ – ñèäåòü â ïîäçåìåëüå, ïîõîðîíèâ äëèííûé íîñ â êíèãå, íåèçÿíèìóþ íåæíîñòü è ëþáîâü ê æèçíè._

_ß öåïêî õâàòàþ ïàëüöû, îáâèâøèå ìîå ëèöî ïðîõëàäíûì êîëüöîì è ïûòàþñü ñòÿíóòü. Îäíàêî êîãäà ìíå óäàåòñÿ ýòî, òîíêîå ïîëîòíî çàíàâåñêè âíîâü îòäåëÿåò_ _ìåíÿ îò ìîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ. Îí íå óõîäèò, íàîáîðîò ïðèñëîíÿåòñÿ êî ìíå. «×åðò, êòî-íèáóäü óâèäèò!» - âîçìóùàþñü ÿ. _

«À ìíå ïëåâàòü!» - ñìåõ çâó÷èò â åãî ãîëîñå. Îí îáõâàòûâàåò ìåíÿ ðóêàìè, îñòàâëÿÿ â êàêîì-òî íåïîíÿòíîì ñàâàíå, îäíàêî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ïî âñåé äëèííå òåëà æàð. Îí ìîë÷èò, îáíèìàåò ìåíÿ êðåï÷å. Ñåðäöå íà÷èíàåò áèòüñÿ êàê ñóìàñøåäøåå. Êàê? Êàê îí ìîæåò îäíèì äâèæåíèåì çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ çàáûòü îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñêâîçü òêàíü ãóáû, îíè ñëåãêà êàñàþòñÿ ìîèõ. Îíè ìÿãêèå, ÿ çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà. È âäðóã… Íè÷åãî, ÿ ÷óòü ëè íå ïàäàþ ñ íîã. Îò íåîæèäàííîé ïîòåðè òåïëà ïî òó ñòîðîíó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ ãëóïî, ìíå õîëîäíî, çëîáíî ÷åðòûõàÿñü, ÿ çàïóòûâàþñü â çàíàâåñêå. Íàêîíåö, âêîíåö âçáåøåííîé î÷åðåäíîé âûõîäêîé ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ÿ ðàñïàõèâàþ åå, è òóò æå âíîâü òåïëûå ãóáû íàêðûâàþò ìîè…

«Äðàêî!» - ×åðò! Ýòî óæå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïðèâû÷êîé. Ãåðìèîíà ñòó÷èò â äâåðü. Äðàêî, òû íå âèäåë Ãàððè. ×òî?  ß âñêàêèâàþ, ïîñïåøíî íàòÿãèâàþ øòàíû, ïåðåáðîøåííûå ÷åðåç ñïèíêó ñòóëà. 

«×òî ñëó÷èëîñü» - ãîâîðþ ÿ óæå íà ïîðîãå. Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäèò ðàñòåðÿííîé è íå âûñïàâøåéñÿ, è îíà ïî÷åìó-òî â ìàëèíîâîì õàëàòå. ß íåïðîèçâîëüíî ìîðùóñü íà íååñòåñòâåííûé ìàããëîâñêèé öâåò.

Âïðî÷åì, åé âñå ðàâíî.

«Äðàêî, ÿ íå ìîãó íàéòè Ãàððè».

«Òû èñêàëà â êàáèíåòå Ñíåéïà?»

Òà íåòåðïåëèâî êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé: «Åñòåñòâåííî, ÿ èñêàëà, à òû êàê äóìàåøü, è â ñïàëüíå – ïðåäóïðåæäàåò îíà ìîé ñëåäóþùèé âîïðîñ».

×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåðà äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåò â äîìå, ÿ âûõîæó â óòðåííèé âîçäóõ. Âèäèìî íî÷üþ áûëî ïðîõëàäíî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âåñü ñàä âîêðóã äîìà â òóìàíå. Äåðåâüÿ â îòäàëåíèè óòîïàþò â ìîëî÷íî áåëîì êèñåëå. ß íàïðàâëÿþñü ê ïðóäó. Òàê è åñòü. ß âèæó îäèíîêóþ ôèãóðó íà áåðåãó. ß ïîäõîæó è ñàæóñü ðÿäîì. Ïîòòåð íå ðåàãèðóåò. Îí ñèäèò, óñòàâèâøèñü âäàëü. Îí áëåäíûé, è íà ëèöå åãî òî ñàìîå âûðàæåíèå, êîãäà çíàåøü, ÷òî ëó÷øå åãî íå òðåâîæèòü: ñïîêîéíîå, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîå íà êàêîé-òî îäíîé åìó ïîíÿòíîé ìûñëè, êîòîðîé îí íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñ òîáîé äåëèòüñÿ. 

ß çàäóì÷èâî ðàçãëÿäûâàþ Ïîòòåðà. Ñåðàÿ ðîáà, áëåäíàÿ êîæà, ãëàçà ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåâûíîñèìî çåëåíîãî öâåòà. Âå÷íûé ïîäðîñòîê. Íàêîíåö ÿ ãîâîðþ.

«Òåáÿ âñå èùóò» - íå ñëèøêîì óìíàÿ ìûñëü, íî ÷òî ÿ ìîãó åìó åùå ñêàçàòü, ìû âåäü íå äðóçüÿ è íèêîãäà íå áûëè, ÿ íå çíàþ íèêàêèõ ñåêðåòíûõ êëþ÷åé ê íåìó. 

Îí âçäûõàåò.

Íåîæèäàííî îí ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ. È åãî âçãëÿä íå ïðåäâåùàåò íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. 

«Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ î ñåáå?»

«Íåò»

«Òîãäà êàêîãî õðåíà? Ïî÷åìó âñå íîñÿòñÿ ñî ìíîé, êàê ñ ïèñàíîé òîðáîé? ×òî âîîáùå âû äóìàåòå?»

ß ïðåäïî÷èòàþ íå îòâå÷àòü.

«Îòâå÷àé. Ìíå óæå, ñëàâà áîãó, íå äåñÿòü. Ïî÷åìó âñå ïðîäîëæàþò äåëàòü âèä, ÷òî ÿ êàêîé-òî íåñ÷àñòíûé îáäåëåííûé ñèðîòà, êîòîðîãî íóæíî îïåêàòü è îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî õîðîøî, ÷òî ïëîõî».

Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïðèøåë íå âîâðåìÿ. Ìíå íàäî òèõî óëûáíóòüñÿ, êàê ñäåëàë áû Óèçëè, è óéòè, íî íåò. ß ïî÷åìó-òî íå ìîãó òàê ñäåëàòü. Ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê âíóòðè ìåíÿ ñàìîãî âîçíèêàåò ýòî áåçóìíîå ÷óâñòâî çëîñòè. Ñ êàêîé ñòàòè ýòîò ïðèäóðîê îðåò íà ìåíÿ? ×òî îí çíàåò î ïîòåðå? ×òî îí çíàåò îá îäèíî÷åñòâå? ×òî îí çíàåò î òîì, ÷åãî õî÷åò? Åãî ðîäèòåëè îòêàçàëèñü îò íåãî? Åãî äðóçüÿ ïûòàëèñü åãî óáèòü, êîãäà îí ïåðåøåë íà ñòîðîíó «Ñâåòà»? Òû íå ìîæåøü ïðîñòî âçÿòü è âû÷åðêíóòü ëþäåé èç ñâîåé æèçíè, ñåìü ëåò ñèäåíèÿ çà îäíèì ñòîëîì, ñåìü ëåò ñïàíüÿ áîê î áîê. È ÷òî â ðåçóëüòàòå? ×åðòîâ Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà I ñòåïåíè? ×òîáû, îíè èì ïîäàâèëèñü! ß îäèí. ß, à íå îí.

ß íå çàìåòèë, êàê âñêî÷èë íà íîãè. Ïîòòåð ñòîèò íàïðîòèâ ñ áåçóìíûì âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå. Ìíå ïëåâàòü.

«Ìîæåò áûòü, òû òàê ñïåöèàëüíî ñåáÿ âåäåøü?» - âûïëåâûâàþ ÿ. «Ìîæåò òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû âñå íÿíüêàëèñü ñ òîáîé, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî òåáå óæå ïî÷òè ñîðîê?»

ß íå çàìå÷àþ, êàê ìû íà÷èíàåì äðàòüñÿ. Ýòî ãëóïî, íàì óæå íå ïî ñåìíàäöàòü ëåò, êîãäà ìû ìîãëè äåëàòü ýòî äîñòîéíî. Ìû ïîõîæè íà ãðóäíûõ íåóêëþæèõ äåòåé. Âåäü ýòî íå íàñòîÿùàÿ äðàêà, ðàñ÷åòëèâûé áîé, â êîòîðûì ìû îáà òàê õîðîøè, à ëèøü îùåòèíèâøååñÿ îò÷àÿíèå, íåóêëþæåå, ñëîâíî ðûäàíèå, âûðûâàþùååñÿ èç ãðóäè.

«Ãàððè! Ãàððè! ×òî òû äåëàåøü? Ìàëôîé!» - âîò è âñå.

Ãåðìèîíà çäåñü, îíà ñ óæàñîì ïåðåâîäèò âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî çàïûõàâøåãîñÿ âîëøåáíèêà íà äðóãîãî. 

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	6. 6

Òàê âîò çíà÷èò, îí - Ãàððè. Ñòîëüêî ëåò, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü, îí – Ãàððè, à ÿ îïÿòü Ìàëôîé, êàê áóäòî íå áûëî ñòîëüêèõ ëåò âìåñòå. ß ñ ãîðå÷üþ îòðÿõèâàþñü, ñòàðàÿñü ñêðûòü ýìîöèè, è óõîæó ïðî÷ü. Áðîñèâ ïîñëåäíèé âçãëÿä íà äâå ôèãóðû âîçëå ïðóäà â òóìàíå, îáíÿâøèåñÿ òàê êðåïêî, ñëîâíî ñòàâøèå îäíèì öåëûì.

ß ñèæó íà êóõíå, êîãäà Ïîòòåð çàõîäèò. ß ñ ìðà÷íûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì çàìå÷àþ ñèíÿê ó íåãî ïîä ãëàçîì. 

«Äðàêî!» - íà÷èíàåò îí. ß äåëàþ ñàìûé íåçàâèñèìûé âèä.

«Äðàêî, ñïàñèáî» 

«×òî?» - à ãäå æå çíàìåíèòûé Ïîòòåð, êîòîðûé íå ìîæåò îáèäåòü è ìóõè?

Îí ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ.

«Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òû… - îí äåëàåò íåïîíÿòíûé æåñò, êîòîðûé âèäèìî äîëæåí îáúÿñíèòü ìíå, ÷òî ÿ ìîëîäåö, ÷òî íå ñòàë óòåøàòü åãî – â îáùåì, ñïàñèáî çà âñå».

È ïî÷åì-òî òîí, êîòîðûì îí ïðîèçíîñèò ýòè ñëîâà, çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. 

×òî çà çàãàäêà â ýòîì ÷åëîâåêå. Ñòîëüêî ëåò ÿ íåíàâèäåë, à çàòåì ñòàðàëñÿ íå çàìå÷àòü åãî. Íî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îí ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ ýòèìè ìàëü÷èøåñêèìè ãëàçàìè íà óæå íåìîëîäîì ëèöå, ìíå ïî÷åìó-òî õî÷åòñÿ òîæå ñêàçàòü åìó ñïàñèáî. Çà òî, ÷òî âèäåë âî ìíå ñîïåðíèêà, à çàòåì íå óíèçèë, êàê äðóãèå ×ëåíû Îðäåíà ñâîèì ïîä÷åðêíóòî äîáðûì äîâåðèåì, à ïðîñòî äåðæàë íà ðàññòîÿíèè. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, è óëûáàþñü è âèæó êàê ìîÿ óëûáêà îòðàæàåòñÿ â åãî âçãëÿäå.

×åðò.

Íåîæèäàííî îí ïîäíèìåò ðóêó è ïðîâîäèò ïî ìîåìó ëèöó. ß çàìèðàþ.

«À âîò âû ãäå» - âåçäåñóùàÿ Ãåðìèîíà âðûâàåòñÿ â êóõíþ. Ìû îòøàòûâàåìñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. Ìîìåíò óòåðÿí. Õîòÿ, êàêîé ýòî áûë ìîìåíò? 

***

Âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ ÷àñòü äíÿ íå âûëåçàþ èç ïîäçåìåëèé. Áåñêîíå÷íûå ðÿäû áóòûëîê, ôëàêîíîâ, êíèã ïî çåëüÿì è òåìíûì èñêóññòâàì – âîò íàñòîÿùåå ñîêðîâèùå. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ñíÿòü ñ äåñÿòîê çàêëèíàíèé è èçðÿäíî ïðîïîòåòü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîíèêíóò çà êîâàííóþ æåëåçîì äâåðü â ïîäçåìåëüå. Îäíàêî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïðîäåëàë ïî÷òè âñþ ðàáîòó. Ñëàâà áîãó, âñå óñòàâëåíî â ñòðîæàéøåì ïîðÿäêå. ß ìîãó íå áåñïîêîÿñü ïîìåùàòü ñêëÿíêè ñ ÿäàìè â îäíó êîðîáêó, çíàÿ, ÷òî ê íèì íå çàìåøàåòñÿ áåçîáèäíîå çåëüå. Ãåðìèîíà òîæå ïîìîãëà. Ïðè ýòîì îíà áåççàáîòíî áîëòàëà. 

Êîãäà ê âå÷åðó ïðèøëî âðåìÿ óåçæàòü, Ïîòòåð ñíîâà áûë çàäóì÷èâ è ãðóñòåí. 

Êîãäà ÿ áðîñèë ïîñëåäíèé âçãëÿä íà äîì, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âñå æå ýòà ïîñëåäíÿÿ øóòêà Õîçÿèíà ïðåâçîøëà âñå îñòàëüíûå – îñòàâèòü âñå ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå õîòåë áû çàáûòü èõ îòíîøåíèÿ.

***

Ïðîøëî äâà ìåñÿöà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìíå âíîâü ïðèñíèëñÿ ñîí, â êîòîðîì ÿ íå áûë ñîáîé. ß ñèäåë íà ñâîåé ïîñòåëè óòðîì è ðàçäóìûâàë íàä òåì, ÷òî æå îçíà÷àëè ýòè ñíû. ß äàâíî äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî îíè áûëè ñâÿçàíû ñ ýòèìè äóõàìè, êîòîðûå ÿ äîãàäàëñÿ ïîíþõàòü â ñïàëüíå Ñíåéïà, è òî, ÷òî ãåðîåì â íèõ áûë ñàì Ñåâåðóñ, âèäèìî, êîãäà îí áûë ñòóäåíòîì â Õîãâàðöå. Íî òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ ìíå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ñåáå, êòî áûë òîò ÷åëîâåê. Ñíà÷àëà, ÿ ðåøèë, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî èçîáðåòåíèå Ñíåéïà, êîòîðîå ïîìîãàëî åìó ðàññëàáèòüñÿ. Ïîñëåäíèé ñîí, îäíàêî, çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ çàñîìíåâàòüñÿ â ýòîì. ß ïëîõî ïîìíþ åãî – îí âåñü áûë ñëîâíî â òóìàíå. Íî îäíî ÿ ïîìíþ òî÷íî – îí íå áûë ñ÷àñòëèâûì, êàê äâà ïðåäûäóùèõ. Íåò, îí áûë ÷åðíûì, è â êîíöå ÿ îò÷åòëèâî ïîìíþ ñåáÿ (èáî âî ñíå ÿ ïåðåæèâàë âñå îùóùåíèÿ) íà âåðøèíå Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè, îäíîãî. 

Ñåãîäíÿ ïîíåäåëüíèê. Íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíûé äåíü. È íå ñëèøêîì ïðèÿòíàÿ êîìïàíèÿ – Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ïåðåä îáåäîì, Õàôôëïàô – ïîñëå. Îäíàêî îäíî ðàäóåò, ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ìû ñ Äæèííè ñîáèðàëèñü ñûãðàòü â êâèääè÷. Îáû÷íî ìû äåëàåì ýòî ïîä âå÷åð, ÷òîáû íå äàòü ñòóäåíòàì ïîâîä äëÿ íàñìåøåê, õîòÿ â îñíîâíîì, ýòî ìåíÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Êàêèì áû íå áûë ìîé áåçóïðå÷íûé âèä, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî óæå äàâíî íå â òîé ôîðìå.

Ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ âîçëå òðèáóí. 

«Ýé, ïðèâåò? ×òî-òî òû íå î÷åíü âûãëÿäèøü». 

Äæèííè ñèÿåò êàê âñåãäà. Îíà, ïîæàëóé, ñàìûé æèâîé ÷åëîâåê èç âñåõ êîãî ÿ çíàþ. Ñòóäåíòû îáîæàþò åå. Îíà íèêîãäà íå áûëà ïðèâëåêàòåëüíîé, è íå ñòàëà ñ âîçðàñòîì, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Íî òàêàÿ æèçíåðàäîñòíîñòü èñõîäèò îò íåå, ÷òî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîðîé ïîñòîÿííî äåðæàòü åå ïîáëèçîñòè. Íàäî æå, ÿ ïîìíþ íà ïåðâûõ êóðñàõ, êîãäà îíà áûëà âëþáëåíà â Ïîòòåðà – îíà êàçàëîñü ìíå ñîâñåì çàìóõðûøêîé.

«Äà ñòðàííûå ñíû ñíÿòñÿ»

Êàðèå ãëàçà íåìåäëåííî ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ñåðüåçíûìè. «Ñòðàííûå ñíû, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü?»

«Íè÷åãî, òàê» - ïûòàþñü îòìàõíóòüñÿ ÿ. Îäíàêî îíà ïðîäîëæàåò íàáëþäàòü çà ìíîé.

Íåìíîãî ðàçìÿâøèñü, ìû íà÷èíàåì ïåðåêèäûâàòü êâîôôë äðóã äðóãó. 

ß ñòàíîâëþñü íà ìåñòî âðàòàðÿ, à îíà àòàêóåò. Ïîñëå äâàäöàòîé ïîòåðè ïîäðÿä îíà îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ.

«Ëèáî òû áåðåøü ñåáÿ â ðóêè Ìàëôîé, ëèáî ÿ íå áóäó ñ òîáîé èãðàòü» - ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü êî ìíå, îíà ìåíÿåò òîí «Äðàêî, òû íå õî÷åøü ïîñèäåòü â òðåíåðñêîé è ïðîïóñòèòü ïî ñòàêàí÷èêó».

ß ñîãëàøàþñü. 

×åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò ìû óæå â òðåíåðñêîé – ìàëåíüêîé êîìíàòêå ñìåæíîé ñ ðàçäåâàëêàìè ôàêóëüòåòîâ. Çäåñü âñå òàê æå, êàê è êîãäà ÿ áûë øêîëüíèêîì. ×åòûðå ôëàãà ôàêóëüòåòîâ âèñÿò íà ñòåíàõ. Ìíîæåñòâî ïîñòåðîâ, íåêîòîðûå òàêèå ñòàðûå, ÷òî óæå ïëîõî ðàçëè÷èìû èçîáðàæåíèÿ êîìàíä, è äâèæóùèåñÿ èãðîêè êàæóòñÿ ñåðûìè ïðèçðàêàìè. 

Ìû ïîòÿãèâàåì øåððè. Äæèííè, íåñìîòðÿ íà âíåøíþþ ãðóáîñòü, âñåãäà áûëà ëþáèòåëüíèöåé áëàãîðîäíûõ íàïèòêîâ. 

ß â äâóõ ñëîâàõ ðàññêàçûâàþ åé ïðîèñøåñòâèå ñ äóõàìè è ïîñëåäîâàâøèìè ñíàìè, ïîõîæèìè íà âèäåíèÿ. ×óâñòâóþ, ÷òî êðàñíåþ, êîãäà äîáàâëÿþ ïðî ñïàëüíþ Ñíåéïà, è êàê ìåíÿ ïîðàçèëà åå ðîñêîøü.

«Çíàåøü, ìíå âñåãäà õîòåëîñü ñäåëàòü åìó áîëüíî çà òî, ÷òî îí îáðàùàåòñÿ òàê ñ Ãàððè»  - ãîâîðèò Äæèííè.

Äà óæ, òóò áûëî ÷òî âñïîìíèòü. Âîîáùå, ñàì ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî Ïîòòåðà è Ñíåéïà ñâÿçûâàëè îòíîøåíèÿ áûë äëÿ âñåõ øîêèðóþùèì. Îíè ïðîñòî ïîÿâèëèñü â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü íà ñîáðàíèè ×ëåíîâ Îðäåíà âäâîåì. Ïðè ÷åì Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë óíèæàòü Ïîòòåðà, à òîò îñòàâàëñÿ ñ íèì â òå÷åíèå ïÿòè ëåò. Ê êîíöó, íà Ïîòòåðà óæå áûëî áîëüíî ñìîòðåòü. Íèêòî íå ïîíèìàë, ÷òî æå åãî äåðæèò ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì.

«ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òàê äîëãî çàñòàâèëî Ãàððè áûòü ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì» - îçâó÷èâàåò Äæèííè ìîè ìûñëè.

«Òû æå åãî ïîäðóãà, ñïðîñèëà áû ó íåãî».

Îíà óêîðèçíåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. ß è ñàì ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ãðóáî.

«ß ïûòàëàñü» - ãîâîðèò Äæèííè, «íî îí òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ ýòèìè ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè».

Îãî, ïîõîæå òå äàëåêèå øêîëüíûå ÷óâñòâà íå ïðîøëè äàðîì. Âïðî÷åì, êàê âñå îòíîñÿòñÿ ê Ïîòòåðó, ïîõîæå, ÷òî âñå êîãäà-íèáóäü áûëè âëþáëåíû â íåãî. ß äóìàþ  î Äàìáëäîðå è óñìåõàþñü.

«Çíàåøü, Äðàêî, ÿ äóìàþ, ìû íå ñìîæåì ïîíÿòü ñìûñë ýòèõ ñíîâ. À òåáå è òàê òÿæåëî ïðèõîäèòñÿ» – îíà íåóâåðåííî çàìîëêàåò, äóìàÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü, îáèäåëà ìåíÿ, óêàçûâàÿ íà ñëàáîñòü, êîòîðàÿ òàê çàìåòíà. Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ÿ ñîâñåì íå òîò Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, êàêèì êîãäà-òî áûë.

«Òû ïðàâà, ÿ ñòàë ñäàâàòü».

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	7. 7

«Ýé», Äæèííè äåëàåò ðåçêèé ðûâîê â ìîþ ñòîðîíó, è ïèõàåò ìåíÿ èãðèâî â áîê. «Ïðåñòàíü ñòðîèòü èç ñåáÿ ñòàðèêà, òåáå âåäü òîëüêî 37 âåäü òàê? Ó òåáÿ âñå âïåðåäè, íàéäåøü ñåáå êîãî-íèáóäü. Äàâíî ïîðà ñäåëàòü ýòî».

«Òàê âîò» - îíà ñíîâà ñåðüåçíà – «äàâàé òû ïðîñòî çàáóäåøü òî, ÷òî òåáå ñíèëîñü, Ñíåéïà áîëüøå íåò ñ íàìè, ïóñòü óíîñèò ñâîè òàéíû ñ ñîáîé, òåì áîëåå, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî áûëî ñåðüåçíåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ñëîæíîå çåëüå, ïîçâîëÿþùåå ÷åëîâåêó ðàññëàáèòüñÿ».

«Òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî îí áûë òîãî? Èçâðàùåíåö?».

Äæèííè ñìóùåííî óëûáàåòñÿ. 

«×òî ïðàâäà, òî ïðàâäà».

«Íó, çà ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà!»

***

Ðîæäåñòâî ïîäõîäèò â ñóìàòîõå. Ñòóäåíòû ðàçúåçæàþòñÿ ïî äîìàì. Âñåãäà êòî-íèáóäü îñòàåòñÿ. ß ïðîñûïàþñü è îáíàðóæèâàþ ó ñåáÿ âîçëå êðîâàòè ïîäàðêè. Âñåãäà ïðèÿòíî, òîëüêî íå ãîðû îòêðûòîê îò ñìóùåííûõ ïðûùàâûõ òðåòüåêóðñíèö. ß ðàçðûâàþ âîðîõ è âûóæèâàþ äëèííóþ ýëåãàíòíóþ êîðîáêó. Èíòåðåñíî îò êîãî?

Ðàñêðûâàþ êîðîáêó è âèæó – êðàñèâîå ïåðî. Ñìîòðþ ìàðêó. Õìì. Äîðîãîå. Èíòåðåñíî îò êîãî. Âîò çàïèñêà.

_«Ñ÷àñòëèâîãî Ðîæäåñòâà! Åñëè áóäåò âðåìÿ, ïðèåçæàé._

_Ãàððè»_

ß íå ïîíèìàþùå ñìîòðþ íà çàïèñêó. Íåóæåëè? Ñ ÷åãî ýòî âäðóã Ïîòòåð òàê ðàñùåäðèëñÿ. ß, êîíå÷íî, èìåþ ââèäó íå Ïåðî.

×åì ÷åðò íå øóòèò, ìîæåò è ïðàâäà ñìîòàòüñÿ ê íåìó. À êñòàòè, êóäà ïðèåçæàòü? Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, ìàëåíüêàÿ ñúåìíàÿ êâàðòèðêà íà Êîñîé Àëëåå âîçëå ðåäàêöèè "Ïðîðîêà", êóäà Ïîòòåð èíîãäà ïèøåò ñòàòüè, êîòîðûå Ãðåéíäæåð íåñ÷àäíî ïðàâèò, åäèíñòâåííîå æèëèùå Ïîòòåðà. Íåóæåëè îí ïðåîäîëåë âíóòðåííåå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå è îñòàëñÿ â Èìåíèè Ñíåéïà? Èíòåðåñíî.

Âå÷åðîì ýòîãî æå äíÿ ìû ñ Äæèííè íåùàäíî íàïèâàåìñÿ, è ïîçîðèì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ïåðåä ó÷åíèêàìè, îò÷àÿííî çàèãðûâàÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì, à ïîòîì åùå è áåãàåì íàïåðåãîíêè ïî íèæíåìó ýòàæó. Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ñòóäåíòû ìîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà íå óâàæàþò ìåíÿ, êàê ìû óâàæàëè ñâîåãî Äåêàíà.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ïîïðîñèòü Ìèññ Óèçëè ïîìî÷ü ìíå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîõìåëüå íå ïîçâîëÿåò ìíå çàíÿòüñÿ ðàññîðòèðîâêîé êíèã èç Èìåíèÿ Ñíåéïà, äî êîòîðûõ òàê è íå äîøëè ðóêè çà êîíåö ñåìåñòðà. 

«Ýé, äà òóò íàâåðíî òûñÿ÷è äâå èëè òðè êíèã» - íåäîâîëüíî ïðîèçíîñèò Äæèííè.

«Óäèâèòåëüíî, êàê ïðè òàêîì íåóâàæåíèè ê êíèãàì òû óìóäðèëàñü ñòàòü ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì. Õîòÿ âåäü â òâîåé ðàáîòå ìîçãàìè îñîáî íå ðàñêèíóòü».

ß ïîëó÷àþ óâåñèñòûé ïèíîê ïîä çàä, è òÿæåëûé ñòàðèííûé ôîëèàíò îáðóøèâàåòñÿ ìíå íà ãîëîâó îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì. 

«×åðò! Áîëüíî».

«Íè÷åãî, ìîè çíàíèÿ òîæå äëÿ ÷åãî-òî íóæíû».

«×òîáû çàñòàâèòü âå÷íîãî íûòèêà çàòêíóòüñÿ?»

«Àãà» - æèçíåðàäîñòíî îòâå÷àåò òà.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ìû ðàáîòàåì ìîë÷à. Ýòî äîâîëüíî òÿæåëàÿ ðàáîòà – óñòàíîâèòü êíèãè, ïðè÷åì âðó÷íóþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íèêîãäà íå çíàåøü, êàê ïîäåéñòâóåò çàêëèíàíèå íà òó èëè äðóãóþ êíèãó, âåäü ìíîãèå èç íèõ çàêîëäîâàíû, à íåêîòîðûå òàêèå âåòõèå, ÷òî ðàçëåòÿòñÿ îò íåîñòîðîæíîãî äâèæåíèÿ.

Íåîæèäàííî ÿ âèæó áîëüøóþ êíèãó ïî îñîáî ñèëüíûì ÿäàì. ß ïîìíþ, êàê îäíàæäû ïîïðîñèë Ñíåéïà äàòü ìíå åå ïî÷èòàòü. ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî íåñìîòðÿ íà ðàçðåøåíèå, ìàäàì Ïèíñ íèêîãäà áû íå âûäàëà åå ìíå.

ß ïîìíþ, êàê Ñíåéï ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ òàê, áóäòî ÷èòàë ìîè ìûñëè.

«Ïîçâîëüòå ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, çà÷åì âàì ýòà êíèãà?» - âçãëÿä ñïðàøèâàåò áîëüøå.

«ß õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü äåéñòâèå îäíîãî ÿäà, ñýð».

ß îæèäàþ, ÷òî îí íà÷íåò ðàññïðàøèâàòü ìåíÿ, î êàêîì èìåííî ÿäå èäåò ðå÷ü è ïî÷åìó íà øåñòîì êóðñå ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëîñü òàêîå îò÷àÿííîå æåëàíèå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íàóêå, î êîòîðîé ìíîãèå âîëøåáíèêè ïðåäïî÷èòàþò íå äóìàòü è íå ñëûøàòü è âî âçðîñëîì âîçðàñòå. Îäíàêî îí ïðîñòî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

È çàòåì.

«Âîçüìèòå, òîëüêî ïðîøó âàñ, áóäüòå ïðåäåëüíî îñòîðîæíû. È îñîáåííî âàæíî, ÷òîáû âû íå äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè åå Âàøèì îäíîêëàññíèêàì» - ïðè ýòîì îí ýëåãàíòíî è îäíîâðåìåííî íåâûíîñèìî áåðåæíî âçÿë êíèãó è ïåðåäàë åå ìíå â ðóêè. Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî çåëüÿ çàìåíÿþò Ñíåéïó âñå, íî îí íè÷åãî íå òåðÿåò. Ñòîëüêî âåëè÷èÿ è ãîðäîñòè áûëî â åãî æåñòå, áóäòî ýòî áûë íå ñòàðèííûé ôîëèàíò, à ýëåêñèð æèçíè. À åùå, ÿ åìó áûë áåçóìíî áëàãîäàðåí. Çà òî, ÷òî îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà ÷åëîâåêà, óâëå÷åííîãî çåëüÿìè, à íå êàê íà ñûíà Óïèâàþùåãîñÿ Ñìåðòüþ, êîòîðûé õî÷åò çàíÿòüñÿ ÷åðíûìè äåëàìè.

«Äðàêî, ñìîòðè æå» - îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çàäóìàâøèñü, ÿ ïðîñëóøàë Äæèííè, êîòîðàÿ ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì è ïîòðÿñàëà ñëîæåííîé âäâîå áóìàæêîé.

ß âçÿë åå è ðàçâåðíóë. Çíàêîìûé ïî÷åðê, òîëüêî ÷åðíèëà âûöâåëè. ß íà÷àë ÷èòàòü. È òî, ÷òî ÿ íà÷àë ÷èòàòü íåìåäëåííî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ çàáûòü ìåíÿ î òîì, ÷òî æå ìû äåëàåì â ýòîé êîìíàòå. Ïîòîìó ÷òî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ÿ óæå çíàë î òîì, ÷òî áóäåò â ïèñüìå. 

Ñîí, êîòîðûé ÿ âèäåë íàêàíóíå, âäðóã îò÷åòëèâî âñïîìíèëñÿ ìíå äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ äåòàëåé. Ìû îïóñòèëèñü íà ïîë è ÿ íà÷àë ÷èòàòü âñëóõ.

«_Ìîÿ ëþáîâü! Ìîÿ åäèíñòâåííàÿ ëþáîâü. ß ìîãó ïîâòîðÿòü ýòî áåñêîíå÷íî. È äàæå ýòîãî êàæåòñÿ ìàëî. Êîãäà ÿ íå âèæó òåáÿ, ÿ îò÷àÿííî ðåâíóþ òåáÿ ê êàæäîé âåùè, ìûñëè, êîòîðàÿ òåáÿ ñîåäèíÿåò ñ ìèðîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ áû õîòåë ñòàòü ýòîé âåùüþ. ß ìîã îòðàñòèòü êðûëüÿ è ëåòàòü â íåáå, ÷òîáû áûòü áëèæå ê òåáå, ÿ áû çíàë, ÷òî òîãäà, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òâîè òåïëûå ðóêè ñîìêíóòñÿ âîêðóã ìîåãî ñóùåñòâà. ß íå áóäóò çíàòü íè÷åãî î áîëè, åñëè òû íåîñòîðîæíî ñëîìàåøü ìîè êðûëüÿ, ðàçâå åñòü áîëü áîëüøàÿ, ÷åì ïðîâîäèòü âðåìÿ áåç òåáÿ? ß äûøó, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òâîé çàïàõ íàïîëíÿåò ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã. Ýòîò òîëüêî òâîé çàïàõ. ß áûë ãëóïûì, ÿ ñðàâíèâàë åãî ñ ÷åì-òî ÷èñòûì, êàê ïàõíóò ÷èñòàÿ ïîñòåëü â äåòñòâå, íî ÿ áûë íå ïðàâ, ðàçâå ìîãó ÿ ñðàâíèòü ÷òî-òî ñ òîáîé. ß áû õîòåë ïðîñûïàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ òîáîé, ÷òîáû ñëûøàòü, êàê òû äûøèøü âî ñíå. ß ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàê âîçäóõ íàïîëíÿåò òåáÿ, ÿ ðåâíóþ ê âîçäóõó, ÿ õî÷ó áûòü èì. Ìû íå âèäåëèñü ñ óòðà, à ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ïðîøëà âå÷íîñòü. ß ïîéäó íà òî ìåñòî, ãäå ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü óâèäåòüñÿ è áóäó ñèäåòü òàì, ñ÷èòàÿ ñåêóíäû äî òâîåãî ïðèõîäà, ñîãðåâàÿ âîçäóõ ñâîèìè ìå÷òàìè»._

Ìû â îòîðîïåíèè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà ñ Äæèííè. È îíà êèâíóëà, ÷òîáû ÿ ïðîäîëæàë.

Íî òî, ÷òî áûëî â ïèñüìå äàëüøå, çàñòàâèëî ìîé ãîëîñ îõðèïíóòü. ß ãëîòíóë èç ñòàêàíà è ïðîäîëæèë.

_×åðò! ß íå âåðþ, ÷òî íàïèñàë ýòó áåññìûñëèöó. (âû÷åðêíóòî)._

_Áîæå, êîíå÷íî âåðþ, âåäü ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî ëèøü íåäîðàçóìåíèå. (âû÷åðêíóòî)._

_Íî ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü íåäîðàçóìåíèåì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî âñå ïðàâäà._

_Ñåãîäíÿ ÿ ïðèøåë íà Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêóþ Áàøíþ. Áîæå, êàê ðåæåò ñëóõ ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ñòàëè îáúåêòîì íàñìåøåê äëÿ âñåõ, à äëÿ ìåíÿ áûëè ñëîâíî áû íåêòàðîì. _

_ß ïðîñòî íå âåðþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîòîì. Âåäü ìû áûëè òàê ñ÷àñòëèâû, çà ÷òî òû ïîñòóïèë ñî ìíîé òàê æåñòîêî? ß âîøåë òóäà, äóìàÿ î òåáå, è âîçäóõ ìíå êàçàëÿ íàïîëíåí íåîáû÷àéíîé ìóçûêîé, à ïîòîì ÿ óâèäåë íà ñòîëå çàïèñêó âñåãî íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ, íî êàêèõ, åñëè áû ýòî áûëè çëûå ñëîâà, íî ýòî áûëè ÷åòêèå âçâåøåííûå ñëîâà ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé çíàåò, ÷òî äåëàåò. _

_«Âñå íåïðàâäà. Êàê òû ìîã ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ýòî ïðàâäà? ß ñìåþñü íàä òîáîé. Òî÷íåå íå ÿ îäèí, à ÿ è ìîè äðóçüÿ. Íåóæåëè òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî êîãäà òàêèå äîñòéíûå ëþäè îêðóæàþò ìåíÿ, òû áóäåøü ìíå íóæåí? Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ çíàþ, ÷åãî òû äîáèâàëñÿ. Òû äîáèâàëñÿ ìîåãî ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ. Âñå ýòîãî äîáèâàþòñÿ. Íî òû îøèáñÿ. Ìû ïðîñòî ïîñïîðèëè ñ äðóçüÿìè, ÷òî òû çàáóäåøü ñâîè íàìåðåíèÿ âëåçòü êî ìíå â äîâåðèå, åäâà ÿ âëåçó ê òåáå â øòàíû. Òàê ÷òî, äàâàé-êà ïåðåñòàíåì ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ. Îñòàíåìñÿ òåì, êòî ìû åñòü._

_Íèêîãäà íå òâîé Ä»_

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	8. 8

_Ðàçâå ìîãëè îíè ïðèíàäëåæàòü áåçóìöó, êîòîðîìó áûëî íà âñå íàïëåâàòü. ß ñëèøêîì ëåãêî ïîâåðèë â ñ÷àñòüå. ß îáåùàþ, ÿ êëÿíóñü, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîâåðþ ñåðäöó, ÿ çàêðîþ åãî, ÿ áóäó, ñòàíó òåì, êåì âñåãäà õîòåë ñòàòü – òâåðäûì ëåäÿíûì äèêòàòîðîì. Òû íå áóäåøü äîâîëåí, ÿ íå ïîáåæäåí. Ïðîùàé._

Êàæåòñÿ, ýòî âñåãî ëèøü áðåä. Äåòñêàÿ èíòðèæêà. Íî ïî÷åìó òàê ææåò â ãðóäè? Äæèííè íàëèâàåò Øåððè.

«Äàâàé, âûïåé, Äðàêî.»

Ìû åùå äîëãî ñèäèì, ãëÿäÿ â îãîíü. ß âñïîìèíàþ ñâîé ñîí, êàê ñ÷àñòüå â îäíó ñåêóíäó èñ÷åçàåò, çàêðûâàÿ ãîðèçîíò ÷åðíîé ïåëåíîé. Êàê çàïèñêà ëåòèò èç îêíà. È êàêèìè ìàëåíüêèìè êàæóòñÿ ôèãóðêè ó÷åíèêîâ, êîãäà ñèäèøü, ñâåñèâ íîãè èç îêíà ñàìîé âûñîêîé áàøíè Õîãâàðöà. 

«Îí áûë òàê ñ÷àñòëèâ…» - øåï÷ó ÿ. «×òî îñòàíîâèëî åãî?»

Äæèííè ïîíèìàåò ìåíÿ áåç ñëîâ.

«Ïðîñòî îí áûë ñèëüíûì, Äðàêî. Äàâàé òîæå áóäåì. Â ïàìÿòü î íåì» - åå ãîëîñ äðîæèò ñëåãêà. È ìû ñèäèì, îáíÿâøèñü, êàê ìàëåíüêèå äåòè åùå äîëãî-äîëãî ñðåäè ãîð ó÷åáíèêîâ è êíèã ïî çåëüåäåëèþ, ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî îíè âîâñå íå áûëè äóøîé ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ìû ñ÷èòàëè ñàìûì åäêèì ÷åëîâåêîì â ìèðå, ìû ïîíèìàåì, ÷òî îíè áûëè òåìíèöåé ýòîé äóøè.

Íî÷üþ ÿ âèæó åãî ëèöî. ß ïðîñòî ðàñïàõèâàþ çàíàâåñêó ñ òåì æå îùóùåíèåì ñ÷àñòüÿ, êîòîðîå âîçíèêëî ó ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå óâèäåë ñîí â äîìå Ñíåéïà. ß òàê õîðîøî çíàþ ýòè ÷åðòû: ðàñòðåïàííûå âîëîñû, òîëüêî âçãëÿä áåçóìíûé. 

«Óèçëè, îòêðîé!» - åùå ñîâñåì ðàíî. Ñîâû åùå íå âåðíóëèñü ñ îõîòû. È âñå, êòî îñòàëñÿ â Õîãâàðöå íà êàíèêóëû, ñïÿò. À ÿ óæå ñòîþ âîçëå êîìíàòû Äæèííè. 

Ïîñëå äåñÿòèìèíóòíîãî äîëáëåíèÿ â äâåðü Íà ïîðîãå âîçíèêàåò çàñïàííàÿ õîçÿéêà êîìíàòû. 

«Ýòî áûë, Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð»

«Êòî? Ïðè ÷åì òóò…» - íåäîóìåíèå íà åå ëèöå ñìåíÿåòñÿ ñíà÷àëà óäèâëåíèåì, à çàòåì êàêèì-òî ñòðàííûì õìóðûì âûðàæåíèåì.

«Çàõîäè» - îíà îòîäâèãàåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó è ïðîïóñêàåò ìåíÿ âíóòðü.

Ìû ñèäèì ìîë÷à êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ.

«Íî êàê?»

«ß íå çíàþ».

«Îí âåäü íåíàâèäåë åãî».

Ó íàñ íåò îòâåòîâ.

«×òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü?»

«À ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü?»

Äà äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü, åñëè îáà ó÷àñòíèêà ýòîé èñòîðèè ìåðòâû.

Îäíàêî Äæèííè íå îòñòóïàåò.

«Íî îáúÿñíè ìíå, ïî÷åìó, åñëè îíè òàê ëþáèëè äðóã äðóãà, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî èõ, åãî òàê ïîñòóïèòü?»

Íà ýòî ÿ çíàþ îòâåò. 

«À òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî âñå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû ñâÿòûå?»

«Íî ýòî æå Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð». ß ïðîñòî ñëûøó ìîëèòâåííîå áëàãîãîâåíèå â åå ãîëîñå.

È íåîæèäàííî ýòî áåçóìíî çëèò ìåíÿ.

«Òàê çíà÷èò, åñëè òû êàïèòàí êîìàíäû ïî êâèääè÷ó, æåíèøüñÿ íà êðàñàâèöå, ðîæàåøü ñïàñèòåëÿ âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà è óìèðàåøü â äâàäöàòü ñ ÷åì-òî òû íå ìîæåøü ðàçðóøèòü ÷üþ-òî æèçíü, òàê? À åñëè òû ñòàð, íèêòî òåáÿ íå ëþáèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû íå æåëàåøü ïðèòâîðÿòüñÿ è ëèçàòü çàäíèöó âñåì ïîäðÿä, òû çíà÷èò, âèíîâàò âî âñåõ ãðåõàõ, è äàæå â ïåðâîé ëþáâè?»

ß çíàþ, ÷òî íå ïðàâ, íî ÿ òàê óñòàë îò âå÷íîãî ïðåêëîíåíèÿ ïåðåä ñåìüåé Ïîòòåðîâ.

Äæèííè íàäóëàñü. Åùå áû, îñêîðáèòü ñîêðîâèùå.

«ß íå áóäó íè÷åãî äåëàòü, ïóñòü âñå îñòàíåòñÿ êàê åñòü».

Ïîñëå ýòîãî ÿ óõîæó.

***

ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ ïîåõàòü â Ïîìåñòüå. Ìîæåò áûòü, òî, ÷òî ÿ áîëüøå íå âèäåë ñíîâ î ñ÷àñòëèâîé ëþáâè Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. À ìîæåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñíèëñÿ ìíå êàæäóþ íî÷ü, òàêèì, êàêèì ÿ âèäåë åãî ïîñëåäíèé ðàç: îäèíîêèé, íèêîìó íå íóæíûé.

ß íå çíàë, êàê Ãàððè âñòðåòèò ìåíÿ.

ß âîøåë â äîì, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë òî÷íî òàê æå êàê è ðàíüøå, íåæèëûì. Êàê è â ïðîøëûé ðàç ñòîÿëà òóñêëàÿ ïîãîäà. ß íàøåë Ïîòòåðà íà êóõíå.

«Ìàëôîé» - îí âñòàë, ÷òîáû ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü.

«Ïîòòåð» - âñå êàê âñåãäà, íî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, êàê æå ìíå íà÷àòü ýòîò íóäíûé ðàçãîâîð.

«×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?»

ß ïîæèìàþ ïëå÷àìè. Íà ñåêóíäó ÿ âèæó, êàê ó íåãî íà ëèöå âîçíèêàåò âûðàæåíèå ïðåæíåãî âðàæäåáíîãî íåñîãëàñèÿ, à çàòåì ñìåíÿåòñÿ óñòàëîñòüþ. 

Åäâà âîéäÿ, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ìîæåò íàéòè ñîãëàñèÿ ñ ïðîøëûì. Ñ ïðîøëûì Ñíåéïà, åãî äîìà è ñâîèì. Âñå òàê æå ñòåðèëüíî ÷èñòî, íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü. Äîì òàêîé æå íåæèëîé è õîëîäíûé, êàê è åãî ïðåæíèé õîçÿèí. 

Ïîòòåð îòñóòñòâóþùå ïîìåøèâàåò ñóï, êîòîðûé Äæèâñ ñ íåäîâîëüíûì ëèöîì ïîñòàâèë ïåðåä íàìè, îí ñëèøêîì õîðîøî âîñïèòàí, ÷òîáû îòêðûòî âûðàæàòü íåäîâîëüñòâî ïðèñóòñòâèåì Ïîòòåðà â äîìå åãî õîçÿèíà, îäíàêî òå ìàëåéøèå çíàêè íåóâàæåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí ìîæåò ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü, îí ñ ðàäîñòüþ âûêàçûâàåò. Âñå èäåàëüíî ñåðâèðîâàíî, îäíàêî îí íå êëàíÿåòñÿ íàì, íå îòâå÷àåò, êîãäà Ãàððè ãîâîðèò åìó ñïàñèáî.

ß çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî Ïîòòåðó âñå ðàâíî, îí âèòàåò ãäå-òî â ñâîåì ìèðå. ß îãëÿäûâàþñü âîêðóã, è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äîì ïîñòåïåííî ïîáåæäàåò Ãàððè, çàòÿãèâàåò â ñâîè êðèñòàëüíî ÷èñòûå íåæèâûå ñåòè. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñ åãî íåóòèõàþùåé áîëüþ âíóòðè, ïðè÷èíó êîòîðîé ÿ ñåé÷àñ ÿñíî âèæó, ìîã ïðîòèâèòñÿ ýòîìó âìåøàòåëüñòâó â ñâîþ æèçíü, íî Ãàððè, ïîõîæå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñäàåò. Ñåêóíäó, ÿ ðàçäóìûâàþ, ÷òî ìîæåò, ìíå è íå ñòîèò âìåøèâàòüñÿ, à îñòàâèòü âñå êàê åñòü, ïîçâîëèòü æèçíè èäòè ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì. Íî çàòåì, ïåðåäóìûâàþ.

ß æäó, ïîêà îí ðàçîëüåò âûïèâêó, ïðîãëîòèò ñîäåðæèìîå ñòàêàíà è íàëüåò âòîðîé, êîãäà çàäàþ ñâîé âîïðîñ.

«Ðàññêàæè ìíå»

«Î ÷åì?»  âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñìîòðèò îí.

«Î íåì. Î Ñåâåðóñå, î âàøåé âñòðå÷å, êàê âñå áûëî».

Áîëü îòðàæàåòñÿ â åãî ÷åðòàõ. Çíà÷èò, îí åùå íå äîñòàòî÷íî ìåðòâ.

«Êàê õî÷åøü» - òèõî ïðîèçíîñèò îí.

Ïóñòü îí ïîäóìàåò, ÷òî ýòî ñâîåîáðàçíàÿ ìåñòü ñòàðîãî âðàãà, êîòîðûé çíàåò êàê íàíåñòè ïîñëåäíèé óäàð, äàæå ñïóñòÿ ìíîãî ëåò, ìíå âñå ðàâíî.

«Âñå íà÷àëîñü ïî÷òè ñðàçó, ïîñëå Ïîñëåäíåé áèòâû». Ñòðàííî, Ïîòòåð òàê íåíàâèäèò îôèöèàëüùèíó, íàçûâàåò ñâîå ïîñëåäíåå ñðàæåíèå ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, â êîòîðîì ïîãèáëà ÷óòü ëè íå ïîëîâèíà íàøèõ ñòîðîííèêîâ, è êîòîðóþ Ïðîðîê è Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ïàòåòè÷åñêè îêðåñòèëè «Ïîñëåäíåé áèòâîé». Ïîõîæå, åìó äåéñòâèòåëüíî íà âñå íàïëåâàòü. ß ïîìíþ, îí íå ïðèøåë íà öåðåìîíèþ âðó÷åíèÿ Îðäåíà Ìåðëèíà I ñòåïåíè. Äàìáëäîð ïîëó÷èë åãî âìåñòî íåãî è ñêàçàë ðå÷ü îò åãî èìåíè. Â íåé áûëî ñòîëüêî ñëîâ áëàãîäàðíîñòè. ß î÷åíü ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð ìîã ñêàçàòü íå÷òî ÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíîå â òîò âå÷åð, îíè ñ Óèçëè íàïèëèñü â Äûðÿâîì êîòëå, è âñå ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå îò÷åòëèâî ìîãëè ñëûøàòü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå äóìàåò Ïîòòåð î Ìèíèñòåðñòâå, åãî ãíèëûõ ïîðÿäêàõ è ïðèõëåáàòåëÿõ.

«Òîãäà, ÿ íå ïîìíþ, êàê ìû ðàññòàëèñü ñ Ðîíîì â òîò âå÷åð. ß ïîøåë äîìîé, íî îêàçàëñÿ íå â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, à â êàêîì-òî çàòõëîì áàðå». Êîãäà ÿ ïîíÿë, ñ êåì ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàþ çà ñòîëîì, ÿ óæå óìóäðèëñÿ âûïèòü åùå ïàðó ñòàêàíîâ. Â îáùåì, - íåâåñåëàì óñìåøêà èñêàçèëà åãî ÷åðòû – ÿ ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë. Ñòàðèê Ñíåéï! Ðàäîñòíî ïîäóìàë ÿ. ×òî îí òóò äåëàåò, ãäå åãî Îðäåí Ìåðëèíà. Âèäèìî ÿ òàê ïÿëèëñÿ íà åãî øåþ, ÷òî îí çàìåòèë ñâîèì âå÷íûì ñàðêàçìîì: «Ïîòòåð, âû òàê ñìîòðèòå íà ìîþ øåþ, ÿ íà÷èíàþ ñîìíåâàòüñÿ â âàøåé ìóæåñòâåííîñòè». Ñòàðûé õðåí, îí îòëè÷íî çíàë, ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ ìóæ÷èí ñî øêîëû. Âñïîìíèòü ýòó èñòîðèþ, êîãäà îí íàøåë íàøó ñ Ñèìóñîì ïåðåïèñêó. ß óëûáíóëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîääåðæàòü èãðó, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî â ìîåì ñîñòîÿíèè. Âèäèìî íå âîçìîæíî. «Ïðîôôååñññîð, - ñêàçàë ÿ åìó, - à ÷òî åñëè ýòî ïðàâäà, - òóò ÿ ãðîìêî èêíóë – âû ìíå íðàâèòåñü». È ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî âîò òàê – Ïîòòåð, óæå èçðÿäíî ïðèíÿâøèé ñåãîäíÿ âûêàòèë ñâîè ãëàçà â çàáàâíîì ùåíÿ÷üåì âûðàæåíèè.

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	9. 9

«È âäðóã, - Ïîòòåð âíîâü óñìåõíóëñÿ – îí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, Äðàêî, ïîöåëîâàë?» 

«Íåò, òû íå äóìàé, íå êàêîé-òî òàì ïüÿíûé çàñîñ. Ó ìåíÿ, ÷åðò âîçüìè, âñå âíóòðè ïåðåâåðíóëîñü, âñå æèëêè íàïðÿãëèñü äî ïîñëåäíåé. Ïîöåëîâàë òàê, êàê áóäòî âûïèë ïîñëåäíèé ãëîòîê âîäû â ïóñòûíå. ß, êàæåòñÿ, ïðîòðåçâåë â ñåêóíäó. Îãëÿíóëñÿ – ìû óæå â êîðèäîðå. Ýòî îêàçûâàåòñÿ íå áàð áûë, à ãîñòèíèöà ñ áàðîì. Ìû áûëè â êîìíàòå…».

×åðò, íåóæåëè ÿ ïîêðàñíåë? Ïîòòåð íè÷åãî íå çàìåòèë.

«È, îí ÷òî-òî ñäåëàë. ß ïîìíþ, êàê áóäòî îí îáæåã ìåíÿ ýòèìè ãóáàìè». Ïîòòåð ïîäíÿë íà ìåíÿ ìóòíûé âçãëÿä, îãëÿíóëñÿ âîêðóã, íàøåë íåèçìåííûé ìàëåíüêèé ïîðòðåò õîçÿèíà äîìà íà ñòåíå è êèâíóë. Ëèöî Ñíåéïà êàê îáû÷íî ñóðîâîå è ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîå.

«Ýòèìè ãóáàìè» - ïîâòîðèë Ïîòòåð è îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè.

ß ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïîãëÿäèë åãî ïî ïëå÷ó. Îí âçäðîãíóë, ñåë ïðÿìî, íàëèë ñåáå òðÿñóùåéñÿ ðóêîé âèïèâêó è ïðîäîëæèë.

«Äà ÷òî òàì. ß äóìàë òîãäà, ÷òî âîò îíî. Âîò îíî, ðàäè ÷åãî ÿ æèâó, íå ðàäè Âîëüäåìîðòà, íå ðàäè âñåãî Âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, íå ðàäè ïàìÿòè î ìàìå ñ ïàïîé, à âîò çàòåì, ÷òîáû òàì, â ãðåáàíîé çàòõëîé ãîñòèíèöå, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ðàñòåðçàë ìåíÿ ïðÿìî íà ñòàðîé ïîòåðòîé êðîâàòè.

À ïîòîì, óòðîì, îí îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. Ëàäíî åñëè áû ñ íåïðèÿçíüþ, íåò à òàê, áóäòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû ýòî áûë íå ÿ, íå ÿ à êòî-òî äðóãîé. Ñ ñîæàëåíèåì.

Ìåíÿ ýòî òàê îáîæãëî. 

Ïîòîì, ÿ çàáûë îá ýòîì. È ìû ñòàëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, âñåãäà íî÷üþ, âñåãäà, êîãäà ÿ ïðèõîäèë îí óæå áûë òàì, â ýòîì òåìíîì òàðàêàíüåì ïðèòîíå, óæå âûïèâ ïàðó ñòàêàíîâ. È òîãäà îí ïîèë ìåíÿ, â ãëàçàõ åãî çàæèãàëñÿ îãîíü è îí âíîâü…

ß æäàë, äåíü çà äíåì. Öåëûé ãîä.

À ïîòîì, ïîñëå îñîáî äîëãîãî ïåðåðûâà. Êîãäà ýòî áûëî? Äà, òðè ãîäà íàçàä. Ïî÷òè ðîâíî. Òîæå áûëà îñåíü. Ìíå èñïîëíèëîñü 34 òîãäà, Âîëüäåìîðò áûë ïîáåæäåí, âåñü Âîëøåáíûé ìèð, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå, æäàë, êîãî æå âûáåðåò èõ ãåðîé.

×åðò! ß äàæå âèäåòü íèêîãî íå õîòåë, íå õîòåë ïîäïóñêàòü.

ß ïðèåõàë ñþäà â ýòîò äîì. Îí îòêðûë ìíå. È êàê òîëüêî ÿ âîøåë, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñäåëàë îøèáêó. ß çíàë, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå äîáüþñü, ëó÷øå ìíå âåðíóòüñÿ è æäàòü, êîãäà îí âíîâü çàõî÷åò ïîâòîðèòü.

Îí óñìåõíóëñÿ ìíå, ýòîé ñâîåé îòâðàòíîé óëûáêîé-îñêàëîì. Êàê áóäòî ÿ â Õîãâàðöå ïðèøåë âå÷åðîì ïîñëå çàíÿòèé.

«Íà äîïîëüíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî çåëüÿì?» - ñïðîñèë ÿ, âñïîìíèâ, êàê îäíàæäû ìåíÿ ïîâåñåëèë ôàêò òîãî, ÷òî Ïîòòåðó òðåáóþòñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ.

«Äà, âðîäå òîãî. Òîëüêî îí íå âûãíàë ìåíÿ, à âïñóòñèë. ß òàê õîòåë, òàê õîòåë, ÷òîáû îí âíîâü ïîâòîðèë, ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ. È çíàåøü – îí ñìîòðåë, ñíîâà æàäíî, îñîáåííî, êîãäà ÿ íå âèæó, îí äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ íå âèæó. À ïîòîì – âíîâü ýòî áåñêîíå÷íîå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. Êàê ÿ áóäòî âèíîâàò, ÷òî ýòî ÿ. Êàê êîãäà-òî â äåòñòâå Äóðñëè».

Ïîõîæå Ïîòòåðó áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. Îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè è çàêðûë ãëàçà. 

«Çà÷åì åìó áûëî äàâàòü ìíå íàäåæäó, ïî÷åìó îí íå áðîñèë, íå ïðåäàë ìåíÿ êàê âñå? Êàê ðîäèòåëè, êàê Àëüáóñ, êàê Ñèðèóñ?» - åëå ñëûøíî äîáàâèë îí.

Ïðîøëî 15 ìèíóò. ß ïðîáîâàë ðàñòîëêàòü Ãàððè. Íî îí íå ðåàãèðîâàë. Ìíå ïðèøëîñü ïîäíÿòü åãî íà ðóêè è äîíåñòè íàâåðõ. 

×óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíî îò ñîáñòâåííîé çàáîòëèâîñòè, ÿ óêðûë åãî ïëåäîì, çàäóìàëñÿ ñåêóíäó, à ïîòîì ïîëîæèë ïèñüìî Ñíåéïà íà ïîäóøêó ðÿäîì ñ íèì.

Çàòåì ÿ âåðíóëñÿ íà êóõíþ è äîïèë áóòûëêó. Ïëîõî ïîìíþ, êàê äîáðàëñÿ äî ãîñòèíîé íà âòîðîì ýòèæå è çàñíóë íà çåëåíîì äèâàíå.

Óòðîì ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ è ñðàçó ïî÷óÿë íåëàäíîå. Ñîëíöå óæå ñòîÿëî âûñîêî. Âñïîìíèâ ñîáûòèÿ â÷åðàøíåãî äíÿ îäíî çà äðóãèì, ÿ áûñòðî âñòàë è ïîøåë â êîìíàòó Ãàððè.

Ðàñïàõíóâ äâåðü, ÿ óâèäåë, ÷òî îí ñèäèò íà êðîâàòè ñ ïèñüìîì â ðóêå. Îí ïîäíÿë íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿä. ß íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå âèäåë ó íåãî òàêîãî ëèöà. Ïåðåêîøåííîå çëîé óõìûëêîé. È êîãäà ÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà ïîðîãå â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè, îí íà÷àë ñìåÿòüñÿ. Íååñòåñòâåííî, ãðîìêî è îòðûâèñòî.

ß îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì â ñåêóíäó, âçÿë åãî çà ðóêó, îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìåÿòüñÿ. ß ïîïðîáîâàë òðÿñòè, íî áåñïîëåçíî, ïîñòåïåííî åãî ñìåõ ïåðåøåë â êàêîå-òî íååñòåñòâåííîå âñõëèïûâàíèå. ß, áîëüøå íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, îòâåñèë åìó ïîùå÷èíó. È îí çàìîë÷àë. Òîëüêî ïëå÷è ïðîäîëæàëè òðÿñòèñü. 

«Òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü – òèõî íà÷àë îí, âñÿ ìîÿ æèçíü – îøèáêà. Âñå âñåãäà æäàëè îò ìåíÿ òîëüêî îäíîãî – ÷òîáû ÿ ïîáåäèë Âîëüäåìîðòà, ÷òîáû ÿ áûë òàêèì æå õðàáðûì è èäåàëüíûì êàê îòåö. – îí êàê-òî ãðóáî ïðîèçíåñ ýòî ñëîâî – Õàãðèä ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí áûòü òàêèì æå, âñå âîêðóã, îñîáåííî Ñèðèóñ. Îí âèäåë âî ìíå êîïèþ îòöà. È êîãäà ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî æèë ðàäè ìîìåíòà, òàì, â ãðÿçíîé ãîñòèíèöå, ÿ äóìàë… À îí… Îí òîæå âèäåë âî ìíå îòöà. Êàê ñìåøíî…»

ß ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåò âíîâü ñìåÿòüñÿ, íî íåò. Îí òîëüêî ñèäåë íà êðîâàòè, ìàëåíüêèé, ñêðþ÷åííûé, íåïðàâèëüíûé.

«Íåò!» - ðåçêî êðèêíóë ÿ.

Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ìåíÿ ýòèìè áîëåçíåííûìè áîëüøèìè ãëàçàìè.

«Íåò» - ïîâòîðèë ÿ òèøå. Âäðóã íåïîíÿòíàÿ âîëíà íàêðûëà ìåíÿ. Ìíå âäðóã çàõîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòü åãî è òðÿñòè, êðè÷àòü íà íåãî, äîêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë – íåïðàâäà».

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


	10. 10

- Ýòî íåïðàâäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè ýòî ïðàâäà, òîãäà ÿ – òîæå îøèáêà. 

Â ãëàçàõ Ïîòòåðà îòðàçèëîñü íåïîíèìàíèå.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå, âî ÷òî ÿ âåðèë ñ äåòñòâà. Îòåö, ìàòü, äîì, ÷èñòàÿ êðîâü – âñå ïðåäàëî ìåíÿ. À âû, ÷ëåíû Îðäåíà âñåãäà îòíîñèëèñü êàê íåäîðàçóìåíèþ, äàæå íå ïðåäàòåëþ, ïóñòîìó ìåñòó. Íå ñìåé ãîâîðèòü òàê, ïîòîìó ÷òî, åñëè òû íå çíàåøü, êàê æèòü äàëüøå, òî ÿ òîæå íå ìîãó çíàòü. Ó òåáÿ áûëà ýòà ãîñòèíèöà, ó òåáÿ òåïåðü åñòü ýòîò ÷åðòîâ äîì, äàæå áëàãîäàðÿ îòöó. Êòî-òî õîòü ðàç â æèçíè âèäåë â òåáå ñâîé ñìûñë, äàæå åñëè òû âñåãî ëèøü íàïîìèíàë åìó î ëþáèìîì ÷åëîâåêå …

ß íå ñìîã ïðîäîëæàòü, ÷òî-òî ïîìåøàëî ìíå, ñäàâèâ ãîðëî. Íåóæåëè ÿ ïëà÷ó? Âòîðîé ðàç çà ýòîò ãîä?

«Òû ïëà÷åøü?» - êàê-òî íåïîíÿòíî òåïëî ñïðîñèë Ïîòòåð. Îí ìåäëåííî ïðîòÿíóë êî ìíå ðóêó è ïðîâåë åþ ïî ëèöó, âíèìàòåëüíî ñëåäóþ âçãëÿäîì çà äâèæåíèåì ñâîåãî ïàëüöà. Ïîòîì, îí âçäîõíóë, îáõâàòèë ðóêàìè ìîþ ãîëîâó, íàêëîíÿÿñü âñå áëèæå-áëèæå, ïîêà ÿ íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåîæèäàííî òåïëûå ãóáû íà ñâîèõ è íå çàêðûë ãëàçà.

***

«Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ïðåæäå ÷åì ìû óåäåì, íàì íàäî ïåðåâåðíóòü ñòðàíèöó èç ïðîôåññîðñêîé êíèãè?»

ß îãëÿíóëñÿ óäèâëåííî íà ñâîåãî ñïóòíèêà. Ìû øëè ê ïðóäó â Óñàäüáå Ñíåéïà. Ïîñëåäíþþ íåäåëþ ýòî ñòàëî òðàäèöèåé. Ìû øëè ê ïðóäó, ñèäåëè. Ìîë÷àëè èëè ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, à ïîòîì âîçâðàùàëèñü îáðàòíî. Ìû äåðæèìñÿ çà ðóêè. Êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ ýòî, ÿ ñòàðàþñü âûðâàòü ðóêó. Íî Ïîòòåð âñåãäà çàìå÷àåò è íå îòäàåò. Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ðåáåíîê, åñëè äóìàþ, ÷òî ìû ïîõîæè íà äâóõ ñòàðûõ èäèîòîâ. ×òî íà ñàìîì äåëå, åñëè ñåé÷àñ íàì ïî íàñòîÿùåìó õîðîøî, òî åìó ïëåâàòü íà òî, êòî ÷òî äóìàåò, îñîáåííî íà òî, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ. Îí ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ìîÿ ðàáîòà â Õîãâàðöå ïîâëèÿëà íà ìåíÿ, ñäåëàâ åùå íåâûíîñèìåé, ÷åì ðàíüøå. Ìîë, ñòåíû Ñíåéïîâîãî êàáèíåòà íàñòîëüêî ïðîïèòàíû åãî íåäîâîëüíîé íàäìåííîé óñìåøêîé, ÷òî îíà ïûòàåòñÿ ïðèêëåèòüñÿ êî âñåì, êòî áûâàåò òàì ñ òåõ ïîð. 

«Êàê òû ïðåäïîëàãàåøü ýòî ñäåëàòü? Îòêóäà ìû óçíàåì? Êòî ìîæåò çíàòü, ðàçâå ÷òî – âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëü îñåíÿåò ìåíÿ – Äàìáëäîð? Îí âñå çíàåò?»

Ãàððè îòðèöàòåëüíî êà÷àåò ãîëîâîé. «Åñëè îí è çíàåò, òî íå â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ».

«À êòî?»

«Ðåìóñ».

«Õììì, Äà, òû ïðàâ».

«ß íå âèäåë Ëþïèíà ìíîãî ëåò. Îí íå ïðèåõàë òîãäà, êîãäà âñå ñîáðàëèñü çäåñü â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Õîòÿ ðàíüøå íå ïðîïóñêàë íèêàêèõ ñîáðàíèé.»

«Äóìàåøü, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?»

«Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç áûëî ïîëíîëóíüå» - îòâå÷àåò Ãàððè.

ßñíî, åñòü áîëåçíè, êîòîðûå íåâîçìîæíî âûëå÷èòü.

Äîâîëüíî ñêîðî – ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ìû ó ïîðîãà äîìà Ëþïèíà. ×òî íóæíî äâóì âîëøåáíèêàì, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòüñÿ äîâîëüíî äàëåêî. Íè÷åãî, åñëè ó íèõ íèêîãî íåò, êðîìå äðóã äðóãà.

Ðåìóñ îòêðûâàåò äâåðü. Îí â ïîòåðòîì êðàñíîì õàëàòå. 

Åãî âîëîñû ñîâñåì áåëûå, òÿæåëûå ìîðùèíû îêðóæàþò ÿðêèå æåëòûå ãëàçà. Ñòðàííî, ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, îí åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ïîõîæ íà Äàìáëäîðà ãëàçàìè. Îíè òàêèå æå æèâûå è èñêðÿùèåñÿ. Æàëü, ÷òî îí îòêàçàëñÿ ïðåïîäàâàòü. 

«Ãàððè, Äðàêî. Çàõîäèòå».

Ìû ñèäèì â äîâîëüíî óþòíîé, òàêîé æå, êàê è õîçÿèí, êîìíàòå. Íà ñòîëå äûìÿùèåñÿ ÷àøêè. 

Ãàððè ðåøàåò íå òÿíóòü.

«Òû çíàë, ÷òî ó îòöà áûë ðîìàí ñî Ñíåéïîì».

Íà ñåêóíäó ëèöî Ëþïèíà çàñòûâàåò, à ïîòîì îí òÿæåëî âçäÿõàåò.

«Òû äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, Ãàððè» - ñòðàííî, ïîñëå òàêîé ôðàçû, ñëîâíî îáðàùåííîé ê ðåáåíêó, Ïîòòåð äîëæåí áû âçáåñèòüñÿ, íî íåò, îí ìîë÷èò. Îí óâàæàåò Ëþïèíà.

«Òâîé îòåö, îí áûë êàê çâåçäî÷êà äëÿ âñåõ íàñ. Âñå, ÷òî îí äåëàë, âñå çàðàæàëîñü ýòèì ÿðêèì áåçóìíûì ñâåòîì. È îäíàæäû, îí êàê áóäòî ïîãàñ. Ìû äóìàëè, ÷òî ñ íèì. Îí ïåðåñòàë òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ, ÷èòàòü, ïðèäóìûâàòü. Âñå âðåìÿ ñèäåë è äóìàë î ÷åì òî. Îí íå êàçàëñÿ ãðóñòíûì, à êàêèì-òî çàìîðîæåííûì. Ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì íå çíàëè, ÷òî äåëàòü. Ìû áûëè ãëóïöû, íå çíàëè, êàê ëþáîâü êðàäåò ÷åëîâåêà, çàñòàâëÿåò äóìàòü òîëüêî îá îäíîì.

À ïîòîì â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü, Ñèðèóñ ïðîñòî óâèäåë èõ âìåñòå. ×åãî åìó ñòîèëî, íå íàáðîñèòüñÿ è íå óáèòü èõ îáîèõ.»

Ìû óäèâëåííî ïåðåãëÿäûâàåìñÿ. Ðåìóñ óëûáàåòñÿ, ïðåäîòâðàùàÿ íàø âîïðîñ.

«Íåò, îí íèêîãäà íå ëþáèë òâîåãî îòöà òàê… êàê Äæåéìñ ëþáèë Ñåâåðóñà. Íî îí ëþáèë åãî, êàê âîäó, êàê ÷òî-òî, áåç ÷åãî îí íå ìîã æèòü. È îí õîäèë, ïîòåðÿííûé, íå ìîã ïåðåñòàòü äóìàòü. Îí, íàâåðíîå, ñîâåðøèë ñàìîå áîëüøîå çëîäåÿíèå òîãäà. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ÷óâñòâà åãî äðóãà è âðàãà íàñòîÿùèå, íî åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìèð ïåðåâåðíåòñÿ, åñëè îí îñòàâèò âñå êàê åñòü. 

Â îáùåì, Ñèðèóñ óãîâîðèë ìåíÿ ñäåëàòü ïîñëåäíåå. 

Äæåéìñ ñî Ñíåéïîì äîëæíû áûëè âñòðåòèòüñÿ â áàøíå. À ÿ õîðîøî óìåë ïîääåëûâàòü ïî÷åðê. Òàê ÷òî ÿ íàïèñàë çàïèñêó îò èìåíè òâîåãî îòöà, ÷òî îí íå õî÷åò èìåòü ñî Ñíåéïîì íè÷åãî îáùåãî, è îñòàâèë â áàøíå.

À Ñèðèóñ ëþáîé öåíîé äîëæåí áûë çàäåðæàòü Äæåéìñà. Ýòî áûëî ñëîæíî, íî Ñèðèóñ óñòðîèë ïåðåïîëîõ â êîðèäîðå òàê, ÷òî åãî íàêàçàë êòî-òî èç ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, à òàê êàê îíè âñåãäà ñ Äæåéìñîì õîäèëè âìåñòå, èõ íàêàçàëè îáîèõ. Èòàê, Äæåéìñ äîëæåí áûë çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà äâà ÷àñà, íå ìåíüøå. 

Ñíåéï åñòåñòâåííî íàøåë çàïèñêó, ÿ ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàë, êàê îí ñèäåë íà ïîäîêîííèêå, ñâåñèâ íîãè íàðóæó. ß çíàë, ÷òî â ëþáóþ ñåêóíäó, îí ìîã ñïðûãíóòü. Îáëèâàÿñü õîëîäíûì ïîòîì, ÿ æäàë, ÷òî áóäåò äàëüøå. Çàòåì îí íàïèñàë êîðîòåíüêóþ çàïèñêó è âûøåë.

ß âèäåë çàïèñêó. Òàì áûëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå: _«Áîëüøå íå ïðèáëèæàéñÿ êî ìíå, çîëîòîé ìàëü÷èê. ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó, íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. Èíà÷å, ÿ íå îòâå÷àþ çà ñåáÿ. Òû - íè÷òîæåñòâî»_

Ñíåéï áûë ãîðäûì, íî Äæåéìñ áûë äàæå áîëåå ãîðä.

Ñ òåõ ïîð, âñå øëî êàê ïî ìàñëó, ìû âñå áûëè âìåñòå, Ñíåéï áûë çëîáíîé òåíüþ â òåìíîì óãëó. 

Ðåìóñ çàìîë÷àë.

«Ïîðîé ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè áû íå òîò íàø ïîñòóïîê ñ Ñèðèóñîì, âîçìîæíî, Ñåâåðóñ áû íå ïîøåë ïóòåì, êàêèì ïîøåë, ìíîãîãî áû íå áûëî. Íî áûëè ìîëîäû… Õîòÿ ýòî íå îïðàâäàíèå, êîíå÷íî».

Ìû íå çàäåðæàëèñü íàäîëãî ïîñëå ýòîãî ðàçãîâîðà. Ìû ïðîøëè äî îñîáíÿêà Ñíåéïà ïåøêîì íåñêîëüêî ìèëü. Ãàððè ìîë÷àë. 

«Çíàåøü, - íàêîíåö íå âûäåðæàë îí, - ÿ äóìàþ, âñå, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, íå ñëó÷àéíî. Îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëè ñëèøêîì ãîðäûìè, îíè íå öåíèëè ñâîåé ëþáâè».

Ìîæåò áûòü, ìîæåò áûòü, îí ïðàâ. Íàäåþñü, ìû íå ïîâòîðèì ÷óæèõ îøèáîê.

Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò


End file.
